Beyond Your Code: The Return to Sugar Rush
by kbook
Summary: In hopes of finding Ralph, Rancis and Candlehead return to the one game they vowed to never to step foot, Sugar Rush. However, things won't go as smoothly as they hope. Sugar Rush has changed since they left and now they are caught in the middle of it. Will the wrecker and a certain glitch help them settle the problem? The final part to the three part series!
1. Chapter 1 An Unpleasant Welcome

**AN: All right, this is part 3; the final part!**

**Anyway, those who have just started reading this, read part 1: A Different Type of Sweet and part 2: Outcasts in the Arcade to understand what the heck is going on. But to those who have been following since the beginning, I say enjoy. ;D**

**Also, to clear up a bit of confusion, this is now an AU. Part 1 was before the movie; part 2 was a transition.**

* * *

"Wahoo!" shouted Candlehead.

Rancis didn't say anything; just hung on for dear life.

Sparkle, Candlehead's pet Cy-bug, went through the tunnel and out to the light.

There waiting for them was a familiar landscape.

It had been two weeks now since Rancis and Candlehead have seen their old home. The sight of it was refreshing.

The reason why the kids left in the first place was because of their special abilities. The two of them were the only racers in the entire game who had special abilities. However, their leader, King Candy, wasn't willing to have two oddball codes in his kingdom, and he turned them into outcasts.

The two of them had left the game and moved into another game called Fix-it Felix Jr. There they found a new home, and new friends with the Nicelanders, Fix-it Felix, and Wreck-it Ralph.

It wasn't to last though; just recently, Ralph abandon his game and went to another one called Hero's Duty.

They went to Hero's Duty; only to see Ralph blast off into the game they vowed never to return: Sugar Rush.

Felix and Sergeant Calhoun already when ahead, but the kids stayed behind for a while before deciding to go find Ralph. If they don't find him soon, it'll mean Fix-it Felix Jr will be unplugged.

"All we need to do is find Ralph and get out of here." Rancis told himself. "It's as simple as that. Just don't bump into anybody and we'll be fine."

However, easier said than done. A giant shadow loomed over them.

Candlehead didn't like it. "Uh, Rancis, are you standing?"

"No... I'm sitting down." He didn't like the shadow either.

The two of them slowly turned around. Hovering above them was a giant dragon.

It was completely covered in molasses and black licorice. It's candy corn claws were knife sharp. It was nasty and ugly looking. Its eyes flashed red. If there was beauty contest between that dragon and Cy-bugs, the Cy-bugs would win hands down.

The kids screamed in horror at the sight of it.

Wondering what the heck is going on; Sparkle looked up and saw the monster. He turned around and roared at it.

The dragon wasn't intimidated and roared back.

In his Cy-bug nature, Sparkle wanted to fight, but Candlehead tapped him. "Don't do it; we have to get away!"

Sparkle looked at its foe, and then the other direction. He pondered for a bit, growled at the dragon, and went off as fast as he can the other direction.

The dragon wasn't about to let its prey go. It went after them.

Rancis threw anything he can at it with his mind: candy can trees, jawbreakers, gumdrops; anything. But the dragon remains unnerved and tossed them aside.

It was getting close...

"Rancis, throw something!" shouted Candlehead

"I'm tossing anything I can!" he responded.

"Then throw something new!" she screamed and accidentally threw her fist at him.

Rancis dodged, but when Candlehead threw her fist; a ton of fire came out like a flamethrower. It directly hit the dragon who didn't see it coming.

For a while, Sparkle paused as if he was feeling the same confusion the kids were feeling.

Candlehead was looking at her hand, wondering what the heck she just did. Rancis was feeling just as shock and confused.

They knew Candlehead had the ability to go on fire, but to shoot out flames like that was something else.

However, they didn't have the time to be shock or confused. The dragon recovered from the unexpected attack and resumed to catching its prey.

Seeing it was coming back, Candlehead tapped Sparkle and he continue to fly away.

"Can't you do that again?" asked Rancis as the dragon was coming close quickly.

"I didn't know what I was doing!" Candlehead responded.

"You did it just now!"

"You can't expect me to do the same thing twice right away, Butterfingers!"

"Don't call me-." But he was suddenly cut off when the dragon swung its claw at it.

It hit Sparkle, causing him to crash straight to the ground with the kids on him. They landed what appears to be the junkyard.

The kids and Cy-bug recovered. The dragon's roar indicate that it was coming close.

Sparkle growled; ready for a fight, but Candlehead won't let him. "No, Sparkle, it's too much for you..."

Rancis was looking for a good place to hide when a voice spoke up.

"Phst, hey, you guys." It was their old friend, Beard Papa.

Truthfully, Rancis thought he was at the Fungeon. "Beard Papa? What are you-?"

Bread Papa shushed him. "If you guys want to get away from that thing, I suggest you come with me."

Rancis went to him and Candlehead navigated Sparkle over there.

The dragon passed by without knowing they were there.


	2. Chapter 2 What's Happening in Sugar Rush

Beard Papa navigated them throughout the junkyard. He explained to them that he got demoted to the junkyard scrubber, where he has to clean all the junk.

"But why would anyone want to clean junk?" questioned Rancis "That's the most pointless job ever."

"Exactly." pointed out Beard Papa.

While going through the junkyard, the kids noticed something.

It was at the bottom of what looked like a giant chasm made of garbage. It was a giant rectangular hole that had a red ominous glow.

Noticing what they were looking at, Beard Papa said "I would stay well away from it." He threw a small piece of garbage into it. A small stream of red light burst from the hole.

The kids fell back in shock. Sparkle watched in fascination, but immediately snapped out of it when the light disappeared.

"It's an incinerator." Beard Papa explained "If anyone even went in there; they would never come back. That thing is programed to destroy anything that's tossed in and delete their code."

After going around that thing, Beard Papa lead them to an abandon place. In worn out words, it said "Kart Repair Shop".

Both Rancis and Candlehead had vague memories of this place. This used to be the building that would fix up karts when they were crashed in the race. However, King Candy said there was no use for the place and shut it down.

"I've been staying at this using this area since I was demoted." moaned Beard Papa "Beard Uncle has my position at the Kart Bakery now." He took out a key out of his pocket and used it to open the rusty door.

It was clear that no one had been using it for past fifteen years. The inside was all cold, filthy, and dusty. Small Candy Corn rats were all over the place. However, it was clear that Beard Papa had been using this place because there was a small furnace fire and several of the trash was placed like furniture.

Beard Papa got a molding table out and sat down on a stale gumdrop. The kids sat down on the other two gumdrops.

Sparkle was ordered to stay by Candlehead and watched the burning furnace flame.

"So, tell me what happen to you." Beard Papa said "Where have you two been these last two weeks, and why are you wearing those clothes? Especially since I don't see Candlehead with her candle." (AN: FYI, these two are still wearing the clothes given to them by the Nicelanders.)

The kids looked at each other. Then Rancis sighed "It's a long story..." He explained about his and Candlehead's search for a new home. He also told them about the Niceland Residence and how can everyone was there. He left out the incident when they saved the arcade and the Turbo story they heard. The story came to an end when he talked about Ralph leaving his game.

"... And the last anyone saw him, they said he drove the Hero's Duty rocket here." Rancis concluded.

Beard Papa thought about this for a moment.

"We're just here for Ralph." added Candlehead "Then we'll leave. That's all."

After a moment of silence, Beard Papa spoke "You sure you want to leave? Because there's something I think you should guys know."

"And what's that?" asked Rancis

"That lately, Sugar Rush hasn't been as sweet was it used to be." That was a voice that came out of nowhere.

Rancis and Candlehead turned around in shock.

There was no one there at first. Then, just like magic, someone suddenly appeared from out of nowhere.

It was Swizzle Malarkey.

"Swizzle?!" Candlehead screamed

"When did you get here?!" Rancis shouted at him.

Sensing the terror and anger, Sparkle went behind the two kids and growled at Swizzle.

Swizzle just rolled his eyes "Will you guys and your pet mutation just cool it?"

"That's right, tell us to stay cool after you and the other racers called us names and threw rocks at us!" Rancis shouted at him.

Beard Papa suddenly stood up. "No hold on, you two, he won't cause any trouble for either of you."

"That's right." said another familiar voice "And neither will we."

Rancis and Candlehead looked up to see two more fellow racers on a windowsill.

"Snowanna Rainbuea?! And Jubileena Bing-Bing?!" Candlehead exclaimed

Sparkle snarled.

"Are you guys here to hurt us again?" demanded Rancis; glaring at them.

"Will you just relax?" said Snowanna "We aren't going to do a thing." She picked up Jubileena from under her shoulders and jumped down. Then something new and unexpected happened.

Swonanna flew down to the ground like Super-girl. A rainbow light followed her. In fact, she was glowing in a changing rainbow color pattern. She and Jubileena landed without a problem.

Rancis and Candlehead (and Sparkle) stared in shock. Rancis was the one who asked the question "When since you can do that?"

"Let's see... for about two weeks." Snowanna responded "Tell them, Swizz."

Swizzle began explaining. "It happened soon after you guys left. We were happy at first because we thought you suckers were the only codes that were malfunctioning... besides the glitch. But then, Sno, Jubi, and I seem to develop our own little malfunctioning abilities."

Rancis couldn't believe what he just heard. "Really? I mean, I understand that about Snowanna; we just saw her fly down. But you? And Jubileena? I'll believe that when I see-."

He was suddenly cut off when Swizzle suddenly threw a punch at him, but it right right through. "Now do you believe me?" said Swizzle. He wasn't completely visible, it was like he was a little bit transparent.

Candlehead's eyes were wide "Swizzle? You can go through stuff?"

"Yeah..." he answered. After demonstrating that, Swizzle went back to being a hundred percent opaque.

Candlehead turned to Jubileena. "What can you do?"

Jubileena jumped up and down a little; excited that it's her turn now. "Okay, here I go..."' She concentrated real hard. So far nothing was happening.

Rancis recognized this scene as Candlehead trying to go on fire back when they were trying to perfect their abilities.

They didn't notice, Swonanna, Swizzle, and Beard Papa hiding behind a unfinished kart.

Eventually, Rancis was about to tell Jubileena to give it up when he, Candlehead, and Sparkle were suddenly hit by a sudden force. The three recovered to see Jubileena surrounded by a glowing half-sphere.

"Pretty neat, huh?" said Jubileena cheerfully "Not only I can take damage, but I can repel it right back..."

Beard Papa threw a gobstopper to show them and it bounced off Jubileena's force field. However, it also came back at twice the speed! It went between Rancis and Candlehead and hit a wall hard.

"... at twice the damage." she finished.

Rancis was in shock about the gobstopper, but there was something else he needed to know. "So what just hit us earlier before that force field came up?"

"Oh, that was an aftershock." Jubileena explained "They always happen just before I get a force field up. I'm trying to get it under control..."

Beard Papa picked up the pace of their story "These three have been visiting me lately; training to master their new powers. I don't mind the company. However, there's another reason why we all gather here."

Then the sound of someone, or something, else being hear can be heard.

The figure came into the light; it was one of Rancis' fans. And he wasn't alone. A whole bunch of peanutbutter cups came out mixed in with Candlehead's fans.

"King Candy has reprogramed the Candy Dragon. You guys already bumped into the new version." explained Beard Papa "And these fellas have been its favorite targets. "

Rancis and Candlehead had that look of fear in their eyes. The Candy Dragon was originally a race course that went completely wrong. It was because of that thing, the kids' secret was revealed. They thought they permanently deleted it the last time.

Beard Papa continued "His royal _nuttiness_ said it was for the good of Sugar Rush. But if anyone asks me, it's doing more harm than good."

"Terrorizing the candy citizens..." Jubileena sadly replied

"Destroying anything it likes..." scowled Swizzle

"And not to mention, an annoying pain in the tush." added Snowanna "So we've been gathering helpless citizens here; trying to help out anyway we can. King Candy doesn't know about this, of course."

"It's sort of our own little X-men group. It's been fun." said Jubileena "We even gave each other code names. I'm Force Girl."

"Phantom." Swizzle said with pride "But you can still call me the Swizz if you like."

"Mine's Rainbow Flash." said Snowanna proudly.

"And they call me..." Beard Papa suddenly got a pair of sunglasses and did a pose. "Professor BP."

"Uh, I thought we agreed on Old Man." said Swizzle

Beard Papa got out of his pose and growled "Darn it!"

"We even gave you guys code names." said Jubileena "Flare and Grey."

Candlehead seemed pleased with her code name, but Rancis looked confused "Grey?"

"You know, as in Jean Grey." After Jebileena's explanation, everyone except Rancis laughed.

"That's not funny!" He retorted; not pleased with having the same name as a superhero girl.

Then after the laugh, Snowanna became serious. "As you can see, things have been sour in Sugar Rush; King Candy's even planning on an examination for any more 'failing codes'. We need all the help we can get here... We need you two."

"I'm sorry for blowing up your karts." said Jubileena "Can't you guys stay here and help us again?"

"Come on, we're begging here." said Swizzle

Candlehead looked at her former three racer buddies, then at Sparkle; then at Beard Papa. Lastly, she looked at Rancis; who didn't look like he was ready to forgive that easily.

"Look," he said "I'm flattered that you guys now say you need us, but we got a new life out there. You guys treated us like dirt and that is not a place where we belong!"

Rancis' answer got across to everyone. Candlhead didn't say anything, but it was clear that she agreed with him.

Beard Papa sighed. Swizzle shook his head in disappointment. "I said I was sorry..." muttered Jubileena. Snowanna just said "Well don't say we asked..."

Then the kids remembered what they were here for. Rancis asked first "Anyway, have any of you guys seen a really big guy around here?"

"Huge hands?" added Candlehead

"Dress like a hobo?"

"Has really bad breath?"

"And sound like this?" Rancis cleared his throat and tired to sound like Ralph. "I'm going to wreck it!"

Beard Papa, Snowanna, Swizzle, and Jubileena thought about it for a moment. Then Beard Papa's eyes lit up first. "There was something that sounded like that. It was at the start of today's Random Roaster Race, a huge giant taffy monster came out of the forest."

"A giant taffy monster?" asked Candlehead

Jubileena spoke as if she remembered "Yeah, a taffy monster attacked the race; it was wrecking everything."

Wrecking? That sounded like Ralph all right.

"Where did it go?" asked Rancis

Beard Papa told them "King Candy took it to his castle."


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking In

Rancis looked over at the castle wall. There were a lot of Oreo guards there.

He got back down and went to Candlehead, who was telling Sparkle he has to stay and stay hidden. "Are you ready to go?"

Candlehead nodded "Yeah, I am. Are you sure we don't need their help?"

"Hey, you heard what they said..."

* * *

_A couple of minutes ago..._

"It's not going to be easy getting in there." said Candlehead to the other three racers "Can't you guys come and help us?"

Jubileena fidgeted a little. Swizzle looked away. Snowanna responded "Hey, if you guys aren't going to help us, why should we help you?"

Candlehead argued "But the castle is heavily guarded. I think it would be best if we all work together."

Rancis finally pulled her aside. "Don't bother trying to persuade them."

"But they can help." pointed out Candlehead "It might be dangerous. And besides, I don't know what to do if King Candy catches us..."

"Look, just leave everything to me. And if that nut-head catches us, we just give him a good thank you present for what he did to us last time."

"But he was really mean to us last time..."

Rancis gave that look. Once she saw it; she got it "Oh, right!"

* * *

They rode on Sparkle to get to the castle.

The plan was simple, get into the castle, get Ralph who was possibly in the Fungeon, and then get out of here and back to the Niceland Residence before the arcade opens.

"If the Oreo guards or anyone catches us, we use our powers to escape." explained Rancis

"What if they overwhelm us?" asked Candlehead

"Then you call for help."

"Call for help?"

"Trust me on that."

Candlehead shrugged, but she had no further questions.

The two climbed the wall and began sneaking in. Strangely, as they snuck inside, the Oreo guards were chanting to the Mission Impossible theme song.

It didn't seem that hard sneaking in; just wait for a few guards to pass, find a few hiding places, and pull off a quick stunt once in a while. They having no problem getting inside.

It looked like they were getting close to the outside entrance of the Fungeon.

"If we just take a right turn, we'll be there." said Candlehead.

"All right, let's get this over with." said Rancis as he was about to make a turn... and bumped right into Taffyta Muttonfudge! (Now with a posse consisting of Crumbelina and Adorableeze.)

She didn't look very happy to see them at all. "Fluggerbutter?! Candlehead?! I thought you guys were gone forever!"

Candlehead trembled, but Rancis wasn't willing to let Taffyta get the better of him again. "Well we were gone forever, _Rottonfudge_." he said back at her "We're just here to pick something up and then we'll leave."

Taffyta chuckled as she sinisterly flicked away her lollipop. "Oh did you? Well before you go; someone needs to remind you that _freaks_ aren't allow here." Then she called out "Guards! Freaks in the castle!"

No sooner than she shouted that, Oreo guards came running at them while still humming the theme song but now in a more dramatic tone.

Rancis and Candlehead had no choice; they had to run! They pushed Taffyta and her posse aside. While trying to find a way out, Rancis tipped a standing milk bottle and the white liquid spilled all over the guards, causing them to slow down.

They were about to make it to the nearest door. They were going to get inside and hide. When suddenly, a huge glob of liquid candy came right on top of them!

The two struggle through it, but when they got their heads and half of their bodies out when the candy started to harden; making them immobile.

Rancis looked up to see Gloyd and Minty giving each other a high-five. They had tipped the vat that contained the unknown candy.

Hoping to break free of the candy, Candlehead tried to go on fire; both her arms were stuck. However, only half of the fire where she was sticking out burst (Rancis had to duck a little), and the other part seem to stay put. "W-what's going on?" she asked in fear.

"Don't bother." said Taffyta as she came up to them. "It's flame-proof taffy. The marshmallow scientists developed it in case you two ever come back."

"Well she might not be able to get us out, but I can." Rancis was about to make something happen, but Taffyta just chuckled.

"Oh, don't think I forgot about you psycho power, Fluggerbutter." she came up to him "This is for putting me in a coma for three days!"

That was last thing he remembered before she hit him real hard on the head.


	4. Chapter 4 Now Breaking Out

When Rancis came to; he was in the throne's room where standing in front of them was King Candy in his white kart. They were still trapped in the hard candy.

He had a sly smile on him. "Ah, Rancis Fluggerbutter and Candlehead. I thought I would never see you two again."

The kids haven't forgotten what their so called "beloved" king did to them. Candlehead stuck her tongue at him. Rancis growled "Hello there, you royal pain in the tush."

King Candy ignored Rancis' insult. "That last time I've heard of you two, you both broke my most important rule: _never leave the game_."

"Well you didn't give us much of a reason to stay." pointed out Candlehead

King Candy ignored that as well. "So I ask, what brings you back to my game? Have you finally come to accept that it is better for you two to be locked away from gamer's view forever?"

"No, we did not come back because of your pathetic attempt to strip us of our freedom." retorted Rancis "We aren't even going to stay at this game. We're just here for our friend and then we'll leave."

"You're friend?" asked the king

"Yeah! Our friend, Ralph!" shouted Candlehead

"Wreck-it Ralph?" This got King Candy's complete attention. "What would you guys want with a bad guy like him?"

"He's not completely a bad guy!" Rancis said back "We're just need him to come back to our home at the Niceland Residence."

"Home? You mean Fix-it Felix Jr is now you're new home? You guys have been game jumping?" He did a horrified gasped "Have you guys been _going Turbo_?"

Rancis nearly went crazy when he heard that. "No! We weren't doing that! We are nothing like that creep!"

"... I'll pretend I didn't hear that." King Candy seethed for some reason. Then he collected himself and said "Anyway, the wrecker you want is not here. He had escape moments ago."

"What?" the two yelped

"That's right, he's no longer here. I have the pastry police looking for him right now. But don't worry, the minute he's capture, I'm sure you three will spend all the time you want together in the Fungeon!"

Rancis tried to consume what he just heard; Ralph wasn't here after all! That means their time to break into the castle was a waste. However, there was a worrisome situation. They had to get out of here! "Candlehead!" he signaled her.

Candlehead didn't know what he was talking about at first; then he remember. "Help!" she called out "Someone! Help us!"

King Candy laughed "What are you trying to do? Hoping that someone would come out of the sky and save you? What fools you-."

He was suddenly cut off when Sparkle came through the roof; growling and ready to attack.

"Ahh!" King Candy screamed as he fell back "What the heck is that thing?"

Duncan and Wynchell came into the room the minute they heard that crash. They both held zappers. "Freeze you giant bug!" shouted Duncan

Sparkle growled at the doughnut. Then it ate Duncan's zapper. Cy-bugs become whatever they eat; so Sparkle shout out _his_ zapper and shocked Duncan, knocking him out.

Wynchell watched in surprise. He was about to run when Sparkle zapped him too.

"Sparkle!" Candlehead cried

Seeing that his dear friend is stuck, Sparkled smashed the hard candy, freeing both kids who went on him.

"All right," said Rancis "Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

Candlehead tapped the "let's go" signal to Sparkle and they smashed through the wall.

King Candy roared "I just had that fixed!" However, his anger and frustration turned into glee when he saw the Candy Dragon fly over the castle; going after the Cy-bug. "That's right, my precious! Go get those freaks!"

* * *

The kids were riding on Sparkle; trying to get away as fast as they could when the shadow of the dragon loomed again.

They turned around to the Candy Dragon hovering about them again.

"Doesn't this thing know when to quiet?!" shouted Rancis

Sparkle growled at the thing, but Candlhead had him move on as fast as he could.

It was no use, the dragon was catching up. It was about to swing its claw again when Rancis threw jellybeans that were on the ground at it like a machine gun.

The dragon roared in annoyance as the jellybeans hit it at rapid speed, but it was slowing him down. As a last resort, it swatted some of the jellybeans back.

Sparkle dodged them at first, then one lucky jellybean hit his wing; causing it to go for another crash landing.

"Incoming!" screamed Candlehead as she and Rancis landed on the hard ground. They were a little shaken, but surprisingly unharmed.

The dragon was beginning to swoop down and capture them when Rancis threw a large peppermint tree at it. While it was recovering from the pain, the kids and Cy-bug made a run for it (although Sparkle did roar at it again).

They were heading for a place known as Diet Cola mountain.

"Where we should go now?" asked Candlehead in a panic.

Rancis was looking around for a good place to hide when something... or someone caught his eye.

"Randy? Candace? Is that you?" said a familiar voice.

The only ones who knew them by those names were Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun. And that voice did not belong to Felix or Calhoun.

Rancis looked at where the voice was coming from. Sure enough, there was giant figure waving at them. "Ralph!" he shouted out; relieve to see him. He ran to him and made sure Candlehead and Sparkle followed.

"What are you two doing here?" Ralph asked "And is that a Cy-bug?"

"No time to explain!" exclaimed Rancis "We need to hide somewhere!"

Then Ralph saw the huge dragon at a distance and knew right away that it wasn't good news. "All right, you guys, come this way."

Ralph lead them between two sugar-free lollipops that were on the mountain.

"Are you kidding me? There's nothing but solid wall." gripped Rancis

"Just trust me on this." said Ralph.

The kids had no choice, they went up against the wall and, to their surprise, when right through it.

The Candy Dragon looked around, but the kids and Cy-bug were out of sight. It roared in frustration. It had lost its prey again...

* * *

There were many secrets in Sugar Rush, but neither Rancis or Candlehead would've guessed there was a secret unfinished racetrack hidden within the volcano.

"And I thought the Great Peppermint Tree was the only hidden area..." muttered Candlehead.

"So what brings you guys here?" asked Ralph (they had assured him that Sparkle doesn't bite).

Rancis decided to get right to the point. "We came here for you, Ralph. We need you back at Fix-it Felix Jr."

Ralph looked unsure about going back to his old game. "Uh, yeah, sure. But there's something I need to do first."

Rancis groaned "What could it be that's so important?!"

Ralph began to explain. "Well you see, I meet someone here, and she really needs a lot of help."

Interested in meeting his new friend, Candlehead asked "So where is she? And what's the problem?"

Ralph guided them around the diet cola hot springs to what looked like a small man-made hut. Near it was a kart, but it looked like a mess.

Candlehead chuckled once she saw it "Did the Easter Bunny threw up on it or something?"

"No, it's _my_ kart." said a new voice. Someone appeared next to the kart.

Candlehead's jaw dropped as if saying "You've got to be kidding me."

Rancis groaned "Oh no..."

Vanellope Von Schweetz smiled cheekily at them. "Hello... it's been a while, walking cupcake and butter-butt."


	5. Chapter 5 Teaching A Glitch To Drive

The last time Rancis saw Vanellope, he yelled at her when she tried to help him (and Candlehead) out. It was the one thing that was haunting him from his time outside the arcade; his desire to go back to Sugar Rush and apologize to Vanellope. But right now he really wasn't in the mood.

"I thought I would never see you two chumps again." chuckled Vanellope "Nice clothes by the way."

Candlehead turned to Ralph in disbelief. "You became friends with _the glitch_?"

However, Ralph wanted to know something else. "Whoa; whoa, you guys know each other or something?"

Vanellope answered first. "Well, duh, they were from this game."

"What?!" Ralph's expression was full of shock at first; then it became serious. "Randy; Candace, you guys told me your game was unplugged."

Vanellope tried to consume what she just heard; and burst out laughing. "Really? They told you that?" She recovered from her laugh and said to the duo. "You guys lied to him? Even about your names? Shame on you two; shame..."

"What?!" Ralph shouted a bit louder.

Rancis gulped; hoping not to get crushed by Ralph. Candlehead gave Vanellope the if-you-don't-shut-up-I'm-going-to-do-something-bad look.

Vanellope ignored Candlehead's hard glare and explained to Ralph "Their real names are Rancis Fluggerbutter and Candlehead. They're racers here in Sugar Rush... and some of my tormentors."

"You guys tormented her like those other sour brats?! And you lied to me?! And Felix?! And all the Nicelanders?!" Ralph looked really mad.

Candlehead trembled. Sparkle growled at Ralph in her defense. Rancis tried to stay cool "Look Ralph, we lied to everyone in your game for a very good reason, but right now, there are more important matters. We need you to come back to Niceland right away and-."

"Oh no, I can't go back now." Ralph protested "I've got to help her..."

Rancis couldn't believe the sympathy. "All right, before I say anything more, tell me what's going on. Why are you with the glitch of all characters?"

Ralph groaned at the memory of it all. "It's a long story..." He started his story with how he met Vanellope and how she used his Hero's Duty medal to enter the race (which got Rancis and Candlehead completely speechless). He also explained the deal he and Vanellope had made; if he can help her get a real kart, she'll help him get his medal back. He said that they broke into the kart factory to build this new kart. "However, Vanellope doesn't know how to drive a real kart. So I made this practice racetrack for her so she can learn how." He gestured the giant racetrack he built recently. "There's just one problem..."

Candlehead raised an eyebrow "You don't know how to drive either..."

Ralph ashamedly admit "I don't..."

After that, Rancis could get the rest from there. "And now that you know we're from this game, you want us to teach this glitch how to drive?"

Ralph repeated, but in a more serious tone. "Yes. She lives here all alone with a pile of garbage and no one likes her. This race... and kart... might be her only shot."

Candlehead looked at Ralph; then at Vanellope, then at the pitiful hut, and then at Sparkle. She recalled the moment she was ostracized by the other racers and had to run away from Sugar Rush. All of a sudden, she was actually feeling sorry for Vanellope for the first time. "I..." her voice was breaking "I'm sorry, Vanellope! I really didn't want to be mean to you, but King Candy and Taffyta and the others..." She cried a little before calming down. "I'll teach you how to drive."

"Well I'm not!" Rancis declared; not in the mood to work with a glitch. He glared at Candlehead a little for her decision. "There's no way I'm gonna teach a glitch to drive. If you're going to waste my time then I'm out of here!"

He was about to walk out when Vanellope shouted "I see... I guess you don't know how it feels like to be treated like dirt by the other racers!"

Rancis paused in his steps; those words did a twenty-point damage.

Seeing what Vanellope was doing, Ralph shouted as well "Yeah, and I guess you don't know what it's like to be a complete outcast with no one to turn to."

Rancis cringed. If he was a dart board, and Vanellope and Ralph were throwing darts, they were hitting the bulls-eye.

Candlehead came up to him. "Come on, Rancis. Let's help her; it's the least we can do." Then she whispered to him "Besides, if we can help Ralph get his medal back; then he'll come home."

Rancis looked at her; then at Ralph and Vanellope. He finally sighed and said "I guess... I'll help too."

Vanellope cheered "I'm gonna learn how to drive a kart!" She went into her kart; ready to drive.

"Let's get this over with..." muttered Rancis

The two came up to Vanellope and showed her the basics. They taught which pedal's to accelerate, to break, and which one to use the sugar cube items. They also taught her how to steer and some of their special tricks.

Vanellope looked like she was making progress at first, but every once in a while, she would accidentally bump into something or go backwards by mistake. It was frustrating just watching.

After she bumped into something for the tenth time; Rancis lost it "That does it! It's hopeless!"

"Hey, she made it almost half way! Just give her a little more time!" Ralph said in her defense.

However, Rancis wasn't willing to listen to this. "She was never suppose to drive! She's a glitch! She was never suppose to exist anyway!" He stormed out of the volcano.

Candlehead wanted to talk to him first before Ralph could go out and smash him for being a brat. But Vanellope said "I'll talk to the sour piece of candy..." and with that, she followed him.


	6. Chapter 6 Each Others Problems

"Lost Kids of Epic Little Quest!" shouted Ralph as his angry voice echoed the volcano. "I thought there was something weird with your sad little story!"

Candlehead had her head hidden between her legs; she watched as Ralph ranted about how he knew something was wrong but he didn't say. Sparkle just sat by her side; trying to comfort her.

"All this time, I trusted you guys, even though there was a bit of suspicion. You guys told me, Felix, and everybody that your game was unplugged and you were both homeless! But you little brats lied! You, and that lemondrop, lied to everyone!" He hit the ground in frustration; causing few hanging mentos to land and burst in the Diet Cola Spring.

After watching the small geyser explosions, Ralph calmed down a bit. He sat next to Candlehead.

She whimpered a bit "I-I'm sorry we lied to you and all the Nicelanders. I understand if you hate us." She couldn't help but cry a bit.

Ralph sighed; he was mad that both she and Rancis had been lying all this time, but he said "I don't hate you two..."

"Yes, you do..."

"No, I don't!" he said back. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself down before responding back. "Just... Why did you guys make up all those things? And why did you leave in the first place?"

Candlehead was silent at first; it was painful just thinking about it. But she guess it was about time she told the truth. "Look, Ralph, you won't understand. You remember what me and Randy... I mean Rancis, can do."

"Yeah, he can control stuff with his mind and you can go on fire. So what?"

"So?!" Candlehead turned to him with tears in her eyes "We were chased out because of it! Everyone in this game isn't as accepting as you, Felix, and everyone else in the arcade! We didn't even know there were characters like you guys until we stepped out of our game!" She sighed "We weren't even suppose to have them in the first place... We're no different than Vanellope..."

After hearing that, Ralph felt kind of sorry for her... and Rancis. "Hey..." he said in a kind voice "It's all right..."

* * *

Rancis stomped outside, but he didn't get far. He was upset. He just wanted to get Ralph back home so he can get out of here, but now it has led him to the glitch and this new situation. He threw a few nearby jawbreakers with his mind to calm himself down.

He was about to throw another one at a different direction when he realized Vanellope was now in front of him.

"Feeling better now, sour patch baby?" she said with a smirk.

Rancis put the jawbreaker down, but he still had that pouted look. "No..." he muttered; turning away from her.

"Hey, I might be a slow learner, but I know I'm a racer, it's in my code."

"That's not the problem. You weren't part of the program in the first place."

"You mean like your ability?"

"Hey! Don't put me on you're level! I never asked to be telekinetic!"

"Well, I never asked to be a glitch! Is that any different than you?!""

There was a moment of silence. Then Rancis finally asked "Why do you want to race so much if you know you don't know how?"

Vanellope answered "I thought that maybe if I had a real kart; then you, Candlehead, and the other racers would accept me... You guys all say that I'm just a mistake and that I was never suppose to exist!" She was on the verge of tears when she said those last words.

Rancis looked at her; she really was in pain. He already wanted to apologize for that moment, but now he wanted to apologize for everything he had done to her for the past fifteen years. "Hey, Vanellope... if you want; after we convince Ralph to come home, you can come live with me and Candlehead at the Niceland Residence. It's really... nice."

Vanellope stared at him before realizing that he was serious. "You... you really don't know do ya? Glitches can't leave their game!"

A look of horrified shock passed through Rancis' face. She was really stuck here with no one to turn to.

"It's one of the many joys of being me..." she sadly sighed.

It was just a moment of silence and understanding... Then Rancis spoke up "Just stay clam and focus on the track. If you can do that at least then you'll be fine."

A smile crossed Vanellope's face. "I'll take note of that, butter-butt."

Then for the first time ever, Rancis smiled at her, and this wasn't that spiteful smile back when he was pushing her around. This was a gentle friendly smile. She was actually kind of cute for a glitch.

"Hey, are you going to just stand there or what?" asked Vanellope

That snapped Rancis out of his daze, but he was still smiling. "Oh, yeah, sure..."

The two of them returned into the mountain... not knowing that someone... or something was watching...


	7. Chapter 7 Escape From the Dragon

After all that confronting and talking, the driving lessons resumed. Surely and slowly, she was getting better at it. Rancis and Candlehead watched; impressed at her driving skills. Never in their whole existence they would guess that the glitch would be such a good driver.

"Told ya; racing's in my code!" Vanellope called out to them.

At one drive, Vanellope got off the practice course and on to the abandon racetrack. She drove around it. There was a gap between the racetrack. She jumped up, but at the same time glitched and got a little high than she wanted; causing her to hit a few mentos to fall into the hot springs. Ralph, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sparkle had to dodge the boiling soda liquid. Vanellope was surprise at what happened, but she regain focus and drove her kart back down.

"So how did I do?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Well, you almost blew up the mountain." Ralph remarked

"With us in it." added Rancis with a slight annoyance.

"That's a good note though. Right?" Vanellope said back

"Yeah, but you've gotta keep that glitch under control." said Ralph

"Okay, okay, I will." said Vanellope; then she asked "And then do you think I have a chance?"

Ralph and Rancis looked nervously at each other. Candlehead was the one who answered "...Tiny. You have a tiny chance." She made a small gap between her fingers.

Vanellope cheered "Wo-ho! I'm gonna race! I'm gonna race!"

"Top shelf!" said Ralph as he held out his fist.

"Top shelf!" Vanellope and Candlehead exclaim back. Vanellope jumped up ad fist-bumped him first; then Candlehead. Sparkle was also enjoy this and cheered... in his own unique Cy-bug way.

Rancis smiled; he was pretty impressed with Vanellope. He couldn't help but smile a bit... She was really cute!

Then a sudden thunk shook the volcano.

"What was that?" asked Vanellope; knowing that nobody else knows about this hideout.

"I'll go see what it was." Ralph responded and he went out.

Rancis and Candlehead followed after him. However, the minute they came out, they immediately had to go into hiding.

Ralph was talking to King Candy.

Apparently, King Candy was trying to convince Ralph to turn against Vanellope in return for him medal. "Now, she won't listen to me, so can I count on you to talk a little sense into her?"

Ralph looked at his medal for a moment. The kids were worried that Ralph would really turn against them.

But instead, Ralph said "You don't know that will happen. The gamers will love her!"

"And if they-." But King Candy was cut off

"Forget it! You're not changing my mind, twinkee-eater!" and with that, Ralph wrapped King Candy with the gold medal "And take that piece of junk with you!" He put King Candy into his white kart and kicked him out of sight.

Rancis and Candlehead chuckled once they saw that. At least they weren't alone in thinking King Candy was nothing but a sour puss.

Once the annoying king was gone, Ralph went back to the direction of the volcano. He smiled when he saw the grinning kids.

"Nice, Ralph!" cheered Candlehead. "That oughta teach to that sour puss not mess with other people." agreed Rancis.

"I don't think we'll hearing from them for a while." said Ralph as he and the kids did high-fives. But he smile faded as he thought about the thumping. "Still, I didn't think that twinkee-eater would make such a racket."

"Who cares about that?" laughed Rancis "He's gone now. Let's go back inside and tell Vanellope about it."

As they went back into the mountain, something was watching from up above...

* * *

Vanellope nearly laughed her head off. "He seriously though he could buy you with that stupid medal? What a jerkbreaker!"

"He's jerkbreaker all right." agreed Ralph as he chuckled.

"More like King Loser!" said Candlehead; grinning.

Rancis had a small smile on him as well. He was actually quite impressed with Ralph; he choose his friend over something he's always desired. It made him wondered about himself a bit more...

Then the shaking started again.

Everyone stopped laughing. That was the second time that's happening, and this time, they were getting the impression that it's not King Candy.

Suddenly, a claw shot forward and broke through the surface of the volcano.

A part of a monster's face can be seen; it was the Candy Dragon. And it looked mad.

"What in programmer's name is that thing?!" shouted Ralph

"It's the Candy Dragon!" screamed Vanellope. She was also aware of this monster and the damage it has caused.

It gave its signature mighty roar. It was after Rancis and Candlehead, but it wouldn't hesitate to hurt Ralph and Vanellope too!

As it tried to reach out for them, the mountain shook and rumble; showing that it was collapsing. It wasn't going to last much longer.

"We've got to get out of here!" exclaimed Ralph.

Vanellope got her kart and started it up. Ralph went on it for a ride. Candlehead and Rancis both got on Sparkle.

The dragon gave one last roar before it collapsed the whole mountain.

A kart and Cy-bug shot out and were driving away as fast as they could.

Once the dragon noticed this, it flew after them.

The four of them drove/flew as far away as they could from the dragon, but like usual, it wasn't giving up.

When it was starting to get close, Rancis threw whatever is on the ground at it: jawbreakers, candy cane trees; anything. Unfortunately, by now the dragon can dish out anything he throws at it and it thrusting it all aside.

"Rancis! Candlehead!" called out Vanellope "Get your giant bug closer to us!"

"What?! Then the Candy Dragon will get all of us together!" screamed Candlehead. She and Rancis looked at her like she was insane.

"Trust me! I got an idea!"

With exchanged glances, the two got Sparkle to lower ground. The Candy Dragon reached out for them.

Rancis and Candlehead braced themselves for the worst, but Vanellope knew what she was doing.

When the dragon's face was close. She clicked on the accelerator and a ton of exhaust came out and in front of the Candy Dragon.

Not expecting that, the dragon choked and wheezed as it tried to clear the exhaust away. By then, Vanellope, Ralph, Rancis, Candlehead, Sparkle, and the Candy Kart were getting pretty far.

"Nice, Vanellope!" cheered Rancis. He gave her a thumbs up which she gave back.

"Great work, kiddo." said Ralph "I think we lost him."

But he spoke too soon. The Candy Dragon was already catching up.

"Candlehead! Give him one of your fire fists!" shouted Rancis.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"You were able to do it before!"

"But not ever since!"

No one was sure what to do now.

"It's getting closer!" screamed Vanellope "And this is as fast as the kart can go!"

"I think Sparkle has a speed limit too." muttered Rancis in worry.

"We're done for!" yelped Candlehead

Then something unbelievable happened. Sensing that his friends were in danger, Sparkle threw his riders off to a safe spot. Next, he growled and attacked the Candy Dragon head on!

"Sparkle!" screamed Candlehead as she recovered from the fall.

Vanellope stopped her kart and made room for the other two. Candlehead won't move at first. She watched as her precious pet tried to defeat this huge foe.

"Candlehead!" Rancis had to say "We have to move! Sparkle can take care of it!"

She looked at Rancis and her friends; then at Sparkle fighting the Candy Dragon.

There was no time to waste! Ralph lifted Candlehead and put her in the kart before she had any time to protest. Rancis got into the kart after and Vanellope speed it away.

Sparkle and the Candy Dragon fought each other. The Candy Dragon was the obvious bigger and stronger one. But Sparkle was faster and several times he made a dent or two on the dragon. Eventually, Sparkle shot out its shock gun and paralyzed the dragon for a moment. Then he charged up for the final blow...!

But the Candy Dragon made a quick recovery from the shock and swatted Sparkle!

Sparkle ended up going straight into the taffy swamp where he slowly sank...

After taking care of the Cy-bug, the Candy Dragon looked around, but the four and kart were out of sight...

* * *

**AN: I feel bad about doing that to Sparkle, but don't worry, he will come back... eventually.**


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome to The Hideout

After they were a good distance away from the dragon, they stopped the kart; hoping that Sparkle will come... He didn't.

About half an hour later, Candlehead came into terms that Sparkle wasn't going to come back at all. She broke down into a fit of tears. "NO! SPARKLE!" She sobbed "I should've never have brought you to this unforgiving land of sugar!"

Rancis, Vanellope, and Ralph watched as she cried.

After letting her have her moment, Rancis came up to her. "Are you all right now?"

"N-n-no I'm not!" she cried "My dear friend, Sparkle, is gone!" The tears were like Niagara Falls.

Rancis had to say the first thing that came to his mind that would try make her feel better. "Look, I know it's not easy, but you've got to move on. I know it's was Sparkle would've want... Even though he was a virus..." He had to mutter that last sentence so she wouldn't hear.

She sobbed a little more; then calmed down and stood up. "Okay... I'm fine now..." However, you can still sense the sadness coming from her...

Ralph soon changed the subject; not willing to stay anymore in this sadness. "So where do we go now?"

"Yeah... where are we going to find a place that's a good hiding spot _and _I can practice driving?" added Vanellope.

Rancis thought about it as he looked around. He then saw a familiar site of junk piles and a certain abandon repair shop. "I think I know where we can go..."

* * *

The four were soon navigating around the junkyard.

Candlehead looked unsure about this. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Rancis thought about it and nervously shrugged "To be honest... I have no idea."

* * *

The entrance of the repair shop, Candlehead knocked the main garage door. "Hey, this is... Flare and Grey to Old Man!" she called out "We need a place to stay for a while!"

Vanellope and Ralph had a puzzled look.

"Code names..." explained Rancis

"I get that." said Vanellope "I'm just wondering why you're called Grey. It's obvious that Candlehead's Flare."

Candlehead answered first. "It stands for Jean Grey."

Vanellope and Ralph consumed what they just heard and burst out laughing.

"I still don't find it funny!" retorted Rancis.

After a moment, Beard Papa's voice called back. "Well, I guess you can stay... Just... let Snowanna and the others talk first."

The garage door. Beard Papa was the one who opened the door, and standing just waiting on the other side was Snowanna, Swizzle, and Jubileena. Each of them had a certain demanding look (Jubileena's was the softest out of all of them).

Snowanna was the first to speak. "All right, so now you guys want to stay here? What brought you to change you minds huh?" They didn't seem to be aware that Ralph and Vanellope were with them.

Rancis groaned; he wasn't in the exact mood to argue. "Look, I know we got on the wrong side of the racetrack, but we need a place to stay for a while."

"I see... Just for a while huh...?" Snowanna's voice was tense; one wrong word and this party girl wasn't going to hesitate to give them a rough time.

Beard Papa sense the tension and tried to break it. "Now, now, at least you guys are back... Now I'll just prepare a bed for you two and you can settle in."

"Make two more for our friends too." added Candlehead.

"Two more?" asked Jubileena

Then the rest of the crowd finally noticed Ralph and Vanellope.

Vanellope was unsure about being in the same place as them, but she had a cheeky smile on her to show that she wasn't afraid. "Well, hello there fellow crumby racers."

Ralph didn't like this at all. To him; these three racers were just a part of the group of jerkbreakers who were sabotaging Vanellope's hand-made kart earlier.

The three racers and Beard Papa took one look at the glitch and wrecker; then they glared back at Rancis and Candlehead.

* * *

They were pushed to the ground by Snowanna and her group. Beard Papa was also there with a demanding look. They were at a private area where Ralph and Vanellope won't see or hear what's going on.

"You brought in the glitch?" seethed Snowanna "And her giant lackey?!"

"That thing could've crushed us earlier!" added Swizzle.

Neither of the two knew what they are talking about, but Rancis spoke up "Okay, maybe it's a bad idea bring the glitch over here, but we don't have a choice. We need a place to stay and so do they."

"We don't mind taking in you two, but them?" questioned Jubileena

"That giant could've destroyed the racetrack!" said Beard Papa; implying Ralph.

"Come on, you guys..." said Candlehead "Ralph really isn't all that bad, and neither is Vanellope."

"Candlehead," said Snowanna "Do you and Butterfingers remember what will happen if that glitch race?"

Rancis answered before Candlehead could. "I know, she's seen glitching on the screen, gamers will think the game's broken, and we'll be all homeless. But so what?! Look at her!" He motioned towards Vanellope, who was talking to Ralph with excitement about her chance to race.

"Can't you guys... just give her a chance?" said Candlehead "She might glitch a little, but the truth is, she not any different than the rest of us."

Snowanna had that how-dare-you-say-that look for a while, but her expression soften after a while. She, Swizzle, and Jubileena looked at each other with uncertain looks. Beard Papa shook his beard; clearly he was uncertain about all this too.

Finally, Snowanna sighed "I guess we can let her and that smelly giant stay..."

"That's great!" pipped up Vanellope, who surprised everyone.

Ralph appeared with her. Rancis and Candlehead gave him the look that said "You were eavesdropping?" "Hey, we couldn't help it!" said Ralph in their defense.

Vanellope said in a cheerful voice "I stay wherever you like; I'm not picky. Hey, is there a place where we can practice racing?"

Snowanna, Swizzle, and Jubileena all gave a look to their former racers. Beard Papa asked "Your both sure we won't regret this?"

Rancis gave a nervous, but slightly reassuring, smile. "You'll get used to it." assured Candlehead.


	9. Chapter 9 A Practice Race

There were clear paths in the junkyard where three or four karts can race around. Beard Papa had made those clearings so Snowanna and the others could practice their racing.

Now, Vanellope was using it much to the dislike of the racers.

"You can use it to practice until the race starts." Rancis assured her.

She was getting ready to drive when Snowanna spoke up "Hold it, if the glitch is going to race; then shouldn't she have a little experience first hand?"

Everyone turned attention to her. Ralph had a look of suspicion in his eyes.

She explained into further detail: "I'm just saying, if the glitch is going to be a racer, she should at least have a little bit of a practice race. Why don't me, Swizz, and Jubi give the glitch a little... taste of the racing life?"

Swizzle and Jubileena shared cocky, sinister smiles; knowing what they're really going to do.

Beard Papa knew too, but he frowned because, even though Vanellope's a glitch, he didn't like it.

Candlehead and Rancis exchanged that same uncertainty.

Ralph really didn't trust this. "Hold on," he said glaring down at the racers "you guys just want to destroy her kart like what you did that other time."

Rancis gave them a look of disbelief "You guys wrecked one of her karts?"

Swizzle and Jubileena gave each other uncomfortable looks. Snowanna, however, just said back "Oh like you and Candlehead wouldn't have done the same thing two weeks ago."

Rancis' expression didn't change. Candlehead's mouth just gaped open as if saying "Seriously?"

Ralph wasn't done about his protest, but Vanellope spoke up "Don't worry, my chum, I'm not afraid of any challenge." She had a cocky look that said "Bring it on."

Annoyed by it, Snowanna responded "Oh it's on all right..."

* * *

Vanellope's kart was soon aligned on a drawn starting line along with Snowanna's, Swizzle's, and Jubileena's.

Ralph, Rancis, and Candlehead didn't like this one bit, but Vanellope assured them she'll be all right.

Beard Papa was on the side with a ragged checkered flag. He sighed with worry but gave out the rules "All this will be a one lap race. First across the finish line's the winner."

The four contestants got their engines ready. Beard Papa started the countdown... "3... 2... 1... GO!"

And they were off!

The four racers were neck and neck at the start. They were going through the junkyard faster than someone could say "tough taffy". The spectators watched on a junk pile so they could see what was going on.

Vanellope was having the time of her life. It wasn't her first official race, but this was good enough to give her the thrill of it.

It was about the halfway point was when things started getting ugly. There was a huge pile of junkyard that look like it could fall over at any second.

Snowanna saw it and a sinister plan began to form in her head. "Jubileena, give the glitch an aftershock!"

Getting the idea; Jubileena got pretty close to Vanellope. Then after Snowanna and Swizzle got a good distance away, she let a force field surround her.

Vanellope got hit by the after shock in surprise and lost control of her kart.

While she was trying to gain control, Snowanna bumped into the side just enough for the pile for junk to start coming down!

As Vanellope tried to gain control, the trash pile came tumbling right down on top of her.

Three spiteful racers continue right down the track.

"That takes care of that problem." said Snowanna confidently, when something drove right past them.

"Got out of there just in time!" Vanellope gave them a cheeky smile. "Just goes to show that you're no match for me!"

"What did you say?" dared Snowanna

"Well if you guys were to pull such a dirty trick, I say you didn't have a chance to win from start!" And with that, she speed ahead at a sharp turn.

"Oh, it's on!" Snowanna press on the accelerator as hard as she could. She was going fast... a little too fast!

Vanellope made the turn, but Snowanna crashed right into the wall. And if that wasn't bad enough, the trash pile that was forming the wall suddenly collapsed! She didn't have enough time to get out of there.

Vanellope, Swizzle, and Jubileena immediately stopped their karts and went to the pile. They can't just leave Snowanna buried underneath all that garbage! While Vanellope and Jubileena dug out on the top, Swizzle went through the junk pile to see on the inside.

Seeing what just happened, the small group of specters came down too. They took a look at the massive amount of trash that's fallen down.

"Hey! I think I found our lost racer!" called out Vanellope.

Everyone went to where she was and cleared the junk that was in the way. There at the bottom was Snowanna, bruised and a little traumatized, but all right.

"W-what happened?" she asked as Beard Papa helped her out.

He answered "The trash pile feel on you, but Vanellope helped got it off you."

Snowanna turned to Vanellope with a surprise look. She glanced at Swizzle and Jubileena to make sure; they weren't denying it. She turned back to Vanellope. "B-b-but why?"

Vanellope respond back with a smirk. "If I left you behind, that would make me the bad guy. Wouldn't it?"

"Well I think you should've stayed buried in that pile!" Ralph shouted at her; he wasn't going to let what happen earlier slide that easily.

"Ralph my man, I'm sure she and the others have learned their lesson." assured Vanellope.

Rancis and Candlehead looked at the three racers. "Well did you?" their expressions seem to ask.

They gave an expression that responded "Yeah... I guess..."


	10. Chapter 10 Not Staying

After that practice run, Snowanna, Swizzle, and Jubileena began treating Vanellope like their equal rather than pushing her around. They were now helping her with preparing for the race. It was because of their new respect for her... or they were just afraid of being pummeled by Ralph, who still didn't like them.

Rancis and Candlehead still kept an eye on their fellow racer rivals. But so far, no more harm was being done.

Gradually, the three began to relax a little more and began to accept the three racers actually helping Vanellope... but only after Beard Papa told them to do so.

They would also take breaks during each practice run. There they would talk about themselves with their likes, dislikes, fears, and other things that good friends would talk about. It was great; especially for Vanellope. Rancis and Candlehead were just happy they were talking to each other again.

The next day, Vanellope was practicing one last time on the junkyard track. Ralph was watching her progress.

Rancis And Candlehead were about to join her when Snowanna claimed there was something she and the others want them to see.

Of course they would be suspicious at first, but Beard Papa assured them this was something special.

"All right, close your eyes first." instructed Snowanna

Rancis made a face. "I don't like this..."

"Will you just close your eyes?" asked Swizzle

"It's nothing bad." assured Jubileena

"I'm not sure..." muttered Candlehead

"Just close them. They're right, it's not something bad." said Beard Papa

The two kids looked at each other; then they closed their eyes and let the hands pulled them to who knows where.

Finally the guiding stop and Snowanna said "All right, now open your eyes!"

They did and saw something they thought would be lost forever. It was their old karts: the Kit Kart and Ice Screamer; all fixed up and ready to race.

"Well?" said Snowanna with a grin. "What do you think?" She, Swizzle, and Jubileena looked like they were expecting some complements.

Beard Papa patted a surprise Rancis and Candlehead on the back. "While you guys were gone; we gathered up all the parts we could find and fixed them up for you two."

"And what's this?" Swizzle pulled out something from behind his back "Two gold coins!"

"For two special racers!" cheered Jubileena

Rancis and Candlehead didn't know what to make of this. It was sweet of them to do this but...

Beard Papa handed them the coins. "It's still not too late to enter the races. You guys have a chance to enter them again."

"If Vanellope can race, so can you guys." said Snowanna

Rancis tried to speak up "Look it's nice that you guys did this for us but-."

"Don't worry about King Candy." said Swizzle "If he ever says anything against you two, he'll have to go through us."

"And that goes for the Candy Dragon too!" said Jubileena with pride.

As Rancis tried to find the words; Candlehead ashamedly looked at her coin. "Yeah but look-."

"Don't worry about a thing." said Beard Papa "We're behind you guys, and Vanellope, all the way."

"Can you guys just listen-."

But each time Rancis tried to say something, it was blocked out by someone else's statement: "This is going to be great!" "It'll be nice to have you guys on the race track again." "We also prepared a room for you here." "Yeah! So so can come back for future race!"

Finally, Rancis' voice got through: "NO! We told you guys, we can't stay!" When he shouted that, the smiles and eagerness faded... He put his gold coin to the ground.

Candlehead spoke up after she put her coin after him. "Look, it's nice that you guys did this for us, but we can't stay here."

"Wha...? What are you saying?" asked Beard Papa

"Look," explained Rancis as best as he could "as soon as Ralph is done helping Vanellope, he's going back to the Fix-it Felix Jr and we're going with him! All right?!"

The old man and racers tried to consume what they just heard. It wasn't all right.

* * *

Snowanna had Swizzle and Jubileena drag the two somewhere with Beard Papa right behind them.

Once they were at their destination, Swizzle and Jubileena letted them go.

"Look up here!" shouted Snowanna as she stood on an old billboard. On it were pictures of everyone in Sugar Rush although one racer was completely faded out. "This is Sugar Rush! This is you!" she pointed to a picture of Rancis "And this is you!" she pointed to Candlehead "With all of us!"

"What are you implying?" demanded Rancis

"I'm saying that you aren't going to find another place like here. Sugar Rush is your _home_!" Snowanna said coldly as she flew down (now the rainbow glow seemed darker). "I know we were awful, but the doesn't mean you can abandon us just for something else! You guys have a role in this game and you can't just leave it! Besides, things are getting worse there and who knows how bad they'll be! We need you two!"

Rancis was about to say something back, but Candlehead screamed first "WE TOLD YOU GUYS! WE ARE NOT STAYING!" and she went on fire too; shocking everyone.

Once she realized she was on fire; she went out with only a few words coming out of her mouth: "Uh... Um... I..."

Snowanna got over her shock and stood up bitterly "I see..." She went back to her kart (which was recovered from the garbage pile). "Let's go, you guys."

Swizzle shook his head before leaving "Not cool..."

Jubileena had tears in her eyes, but she gave an angry look before going into her kart.

Just before they left, Rancis tired to say something "Snowanna-."

She didn't want to hear it. "Zip it, Butterfingers! I should've never have taken pity on you guys!" Then the three karts left.

Rancis and Candlehead watched them go. They sadly turned to Beard Papa, who had an expression of sadness and disappointment. There was nothing he could say.

Before the two sad kids left, Rancis said to the old man "Thanks for the karts, Beard Papa, but just destroy them..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the castle...

The white kart went back into the throne room. In it, King Candy was muttering in frustration as he tried to get the medal off him. He was so sure Ralph would be on his side after he said his speech, but instead he was tied up and booted out.

Now how was he going to catch that glitch?

He thought about this really hard... It wasn't easy trying to keep a clear head at the moment, especially considering that those two brats are now back...

Then it hit him like lighting. Those two were friends with Ralph, and he's friends with Vanellope. So if that's all true; then there might be a chance...

"Ah-ha!" shouted King Candy in a Eureka moment "Of course, that is the key!" Then he called for his assistant who entered the throne room. "Sour Bill, where has the Candy Dragon been hovering?"

The gumball answered "It doesn't have a real lead, but it's hovering above the junkyard area sometimes..."

"I see!" said King Candy as he started his kart. "I have a new plan, Sour Bill!"


	11. Chapter 11 So Says the King

The two were in a bit of a sour mood after Swonanna and the others just left them in the dust like that, but their mood slowly brighten when they saw Vanellope practicing on the junkyard racetrack.

Ralph was watching; proud that she was improving.

"How is she doing?" asked Candlehead.

"She's doing great." answered Ralph. "She's a natural at racing now."

Rancis watched as Vanellope drove; he was right she was now driving as if she been doing it for fifteen years.

The Candy Kart then stopped in front of them and Vanellope went out. "So how did I do?"

"You were great, kid!" said Ralph

"Top shelf! No, high than that!" agreed Candlehead.

Rancis just stood there uncomfortably. There was something he had been dying to tell Vanellope for a long time and now was the time to say it. He came up to her. "Hey, Vanellope..."

She turned to him with full attention. "Yeah?"

"I... I just wanted to say..." He had a hard time saying it at first; it was like the words are all jumbled up in his mouth.

"I'm listening." Vanellope was waiting for what he had to say.

Rancis was quiet at first; then he decided nothing was going to change if he stayed that way. He spoke up. "Vanellope, I'm sorry about the way I treated you that day; back at Lemonade Lagoon. I know you were just trying to help us and all I did was hurt you. In fact, I'm sorry for all the bad things I did to you. I just thought I was fitting in because everyone else was doing it and... I didn't know..." He fumbled on the last words.

Vanellope stared at him for moment, and then smile "Is that all?" She played with his hair a little "Don't worry, after all you and Candlehead have done for me, you're forgiven. Besides, I forgot all about silly incident anyway."

Rancis looked up at her. If he wasn't attracted to her before; he's totally in to her now. His face was bright red. "Uh, I think I need to take a little breather..."

* * *

He left somewhere on the outskirts of the junkyard. He took a deep breath to prevent himself from getting to excited, but it wasn't easy storing all those nerves. He had never felt this way about a girl before (well, besides Candlehead, but he viewed her as a little sister).

While he was trying to calm down; someone came from behind. "Hey, Rancis!" Candlehead said from behind him.

Rancis feel back from shock "Oh, hey Candlehead... What are you doing here for?"

"Oh nothing much..." said Candlehead in her cheeky like way "Except, what's going on between you and Vanellope?"

Rancis' face became more red. "N-n-nothing. There's nothing going on?"

"Really? Because it looked like a little romance was going on."

"W-w-what are you talking about?"

"I've seen the way you've been looking at her lately. Are you going to ask her out when this is all over?"

Embarrassed and irritated, Rancis threw several small candy rocks at her but she dodged them without a problem.

She taunted as she kept on dodging the rocks he threw at her "Rancis and Vanellope sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Will you cut it out!" Rancis scolded at her as he kept on throwing rocks at her.

The two were so engross with each other; they didn't notice the white kart driving up to them.

King Candy got out of his kart and cleared his voice; that's when the kids notice him.

"You!" Rancis said with ultra dislike.

"Yes, it is me." said King Candy calmly "Just me by myself; unarmed..."

Neither of the two kids wanted to listen to _him_!

Rancis lifted King Candy with his powers much to the shock and horror of the king. He brought him right up to them; face to face.

"Now, now, let's not get violent here..." King Candy said nervously.

"What do you want?" demanded Rancis in a cold voice.

"I mean no trouble." the king declared "I just ask you two to hear me out."

"That's right; hear you out after all you've done for us!" Candlehead angrily said as she went on fire.

King Candy yelped out in fear at the sight of her on fire, but calmed himself down and continued to speak "It's about Vanellope. I know you guys are with her."

"How do you know that?" asked Candlehead with a little bit of suspicion.

"I'm am the king; I know all. Anyway, as I was saying; sad as it is; she can not be allowed to race."

"It's because of her glitching right?" growled Rancis "She can handle it perfectly once she gets control of it."

"Why do you have to be so against her?" said Candlehead; glaring. They were not only tired of them being pushed around but Vanellope being pushed as well.

"I'm not against her! I'm trying to protect her!"

That surprised the kids. Rancis let King Candy go; dropping him to the ground. Candlehead's fire went off.

"You have a funny way of protecting her..." said Candlehead who still had an eye of suspicion.

King Candy cleaned himself up and continued on what he was about to say. "When you're a king, a hero, or a friend, you have to make the toughest decisions; doing what right. You guys remember what I told you if Vanellope makes it to the roaster list?"

Rancis groaned "Yeah, yeah, the gamers will see her glitching and think the game is broken. So it'll be unplugged and everyone in all of Sugar Rush will be homeless."

"All of us?" asked the king

"What are you talking about?" asked Candlehead. Rancis however, had his eyes wide as he remembered Vanellope's words: _Glitches can't leave the game_!

"When the game get's unplugged, she'll die with it."

Candlehead's expression was filled with horror once King Candy said that. Now she and Rancis were seeing the same image: an Out of Order sign is placed on the screen, Mr. Litwack unplugging the game; the candy citizens and racers running out. But none of it was as horrifying or tragic than the thought of Vanellope screaming; calling for help, but it's useless as she slowly becomes deleted code...

Rancis fell on his knees; completely devastated at the thought. Candlehead, however, just couldn't believe it.

"You don't know that will happen!" she screamed "The gamers are gonna love her!"

"And if they don't. Not all players are openly accepting as the ones who had played you..." King Candy pointed out.

Once she heard that; Candlehead fell on her rear end. Now she was in the same mood as Rancis.

"She can not race, but she won't listen to me... and neither will her giant friend." King Candy pulled out Ralph's medal. He let it drop to the ground for one of them to pick up. "I know it's hard..." he put a hand on Rancis' shoulder "But if you really care about Vanellope... or Ralph, you guys will talk some sense into them..."

Rancis and Candlehead looked at each other; still unsure about this...

Seeing this; King Candy added "If you're still uncertain; then how about this? If you can stop her from racing; then I'll find a way to make both of you normal."

The kids' eyes were wide when they heard that; the chance to be normal again! No more sudden accidents or out-bursts! No more worrying about what the other characters and gamers think! And maybe... just maybe; they _can_ be racers again! It sounded like a million dollar deal.

"I know you kids will do what's right in the end. I trust you two..." and with that conclusion, King Candy went into his kart and left.

Rancis was the first to stand up. He sadly thought about all the fun the four of them had together; the lessons, the conversations, and having a good time. He would never forgive himself if something happens to Vanellope, and neither will Candlehead. Ralph would probably be the most beaten up out of them all. They couldn't let Ralph face that painful moment.

Candlehead slowly came up to him; the medal in her hands. "So what do we do...?" she muttered.

Rancis finally came to a conclusion: "We do what's right."


	12. Chapter 12 The Second Escape

**AN: This is probably the most painful chapter I've ever written :( Get out your tissues, readers; this is going to be a heartbreaker.**

* * *

Then just like perfect timing, Vanellope and Ralph arrived with the kart. Candlehead kicked the medal in just a right timing so it would go under the kart and hopefully out of sight.

"Hey, you guys." said Vanellope "Did we interrupt anything?"

"Uh, no, you didn't..." said Candlehead; not trying to make direct eye contact with her. Rancis looked at the ground uncomfortably, trying to come up with what to say.

"Hey, kid, show them what you made for them." said Ralph; seeming to be pretty excited.

"Oh right!" She turned to them. "All right, you guys, close your eyes."

"Um... Vanellope, we got to tell you something..." Candlehead motioned to Rancis "Tell her, Rancis."

He glared at her a little that she wants him to tell their friends the bad news.

"I'll hear it after you close your eyes." said Vanellope

"Vanny, this is really important..." Rancis tried to tell her.

"Can you guys just do it?" said Ralph

The kids groaned a little, but decided to do it anyway. Then they could feel something around their necks.

"Now open them up." said Vanellope.

They did as they were told and noticed that each of them had a ribbon around their necks and hanging on them were half of a heart shape cookie. The two put the half together and it read: "#1 Dork-men".

Candlehead looked offended. "Gee thanks..." Rancis muttered

Then Vanellope said "Turn them over."

They flipped the sides and put them together again. On the other side with teal frosting, it said "To My Friends".

"I made it for you guys." sad Vanellope with a gentle smile "You both have done so much for me..."

Candlehead blushed. Rancis could feel his heart melt.

Ralph showed them his heart shape cookie that said "To Stinkbrain" on one side and "You're My Hero" on the other to showed that she had made something for him to.

Then Vanellope got back into her kart. "Now, my fellow companions, I've got a date with destiny!"

"Go for it, kiddo!" encouraged Ralph

Vanellope didn't start up the kart because she was expecting Rancis and Candlehead to go into the kart with her. Instead they just stood there; looking uncomfortable.

"Hey, what's with you two?" asked Vanellope "If there's something you want to say; you guys should say it. I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

Candlehead motioned Rancis to "Don't just stand there; speak."

He took a deep as the words slowly came out of his mouth. He could look at her as he said them: "Look, we had fun teaching you to drive and hanging out together and... everything... but we are starting to think that maybe racing isn't such a good idea after all..."

"W-why would you say that?" Vanellope's voice didn't seem so bold anymore.

Rancis looked up to see Vanellope with heartbroken shock in her eyes. Ralph had a suspicious look in his. He tired to find the right words to say but the words came out broken "Well... I just thought... no we just thought... well..."

Candlehead didn't want to say this, but she couldn't take it anymore. So she shouted it out loud, but at the same time, Rancis found some courage and they ended up saying the awful news together:

"You can't be a racer, Vanellope!"

Ralph couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he wasn't taking this as bad compare to Vanellope, who felt devastated just hearing those words. "Wh-wh-what...? W-why...?"

As the kids argued with each other, Ralph noticed something from under the kart. He pulled it out and found his medal. He stared at it with surprise.

Vanellope soon noticed it too and took it from him to make sure she wasn't seeing things... She wasn't.

Ralph turned to the two kids "Where did you guys get this?"

Rancis blabbed it out; he figured there was nothing left to hide "Look, we just spoke to King Candy and-."

"KING CANDY?!" Ralph and Vanellope shouted together. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

When that disbelief disappeared, it was replaced with the feeling of betrayal and anger.

Ralph's eyes of shock slitted into glares "Why you crumby little..."

"Traitors!" Vanellope finished for him as she bitterly tossed the medal to the ground. "I don't need you two! I'm going to that race! Come on, Ralph."

He was about to go on board when Candlehead stopped him. "Please, Ralph, you got to understand-!"

"Understand what, you liar?!" Ralph shouted back at her "That you and liar number two decided to take the side of that twinkee-eater!"

Vanellope rolled her eyes, she had no time for this. She was about to go when Rancis went in front of her kart. "Out of the way, Butterfingers." She demanded to him coldly.

"Listen here, glitch," He said back in an angry tone "You want to know what will happen if you make it to the random roaster?!"

"Gamers can see her glitching and think the game is broken!" Candlehead tried to explain to Ralph

"Then the game well be unplugged and we all have to leave the game!"

"But Vanellope can't leave the game because she's a glitch! And she'll die! Please try to understand Ralph!"

But Ralph wasn't listening to a word she said. "You know what? Forget this! Let's go, kid."

"I don't care what happens to me! I'm entering that race!" Vanellope declared to Rancis after finished his explanation.

Frustrated, Rancis lifted Vanellope from her kart. "Let me go!" She demanded from him, but he only put her hanging on a branch.

"HEY!" Ralph shouted and was about to pummeled Rancis, but using his powers, he pushed the giant deep into the ground until only his head and shoulders were sticking out.

"We don't want to do this any better than you guys, but it's for your own good!" declared Rancis; then he said to Candlehead "Light it up!"

She knew what he meant by that, but did she really want to do it?

"Don't you dare!" shouted Vanellope

Ralph was struggling to get out of the ground.

Candlehead looked at Rancis, whose expression told her to just do it.

Finally she came to a decision... With just her hand on fire, she touched the kart and it started to burn... The fire spread all over the kart...

"No! Stop! Please stop!" begged Vanellope with tears coming down her eyes.

Ralph struggled even harder now.

Rancis looked at the crying Vanellope, the determined Ralph, an uncertain Candlehead, and lastly, the burning kart. Then he closed his eyes and using all the power he had, he broke the kart in half! He hoping it would lessen the pain... It didn't... If anything, it just made it worse...

Vanellope sobbed whatever tears she had left. Ralph burst out of the ground but he was too late.

The Candy Kart was burnt and broken in half...

The branch that was holding Vanellope snapped and she fell down to the ground. She gave one look of complete sadness and said to the two jerkbreakers "Y-y-you two really are just a couple of freaks!" Then she stood up and ran away crying.

Ralph watched the direction she went; then glared at them.

Rancis didn't care anymore; he just wanted this over "Look, Ralph, it's over. Let's just go home and-."

He didn't want to hear. "You know what? Forget it!" He said sternly and bitterly at them "I don't want to hear another word of either of your lying little mouths for as long as I'm plugged in!" Then he said these last words coldly: "You two make even worse bad guys than me!" After saying that, he went after Vanellope.

Candlehead tried to stop herself from crying, but the tears came down in an intense rate. "D-did we really do the right thing...? I feel awful..."

"I know we did the right thing..." he responded. But the truth is, he felt just as awful. He just broke the heart of the girl he really cared about. And not only that, but they both lost a friend...

"What do we do about this?" asked Candlehead; handing him the Hero's Duty medal.

Rancis resentfully looked at it; in a way, it was this thing's fault that they were forced into horrible situation. So without even using his powers, he kicked the medal and it went flying off to who-knows-where and who-cares.

"Come on..." he said to Candlehead, but in a slight sad tone "Let's go to the castle..."

* * *

King Candy was expecting them. He was in his throne room when the kids presented themselves to him. "Ah, there you guys are." he greeted "I take it you spoke to Vanellope and her friend well?"

Rancis sadly sighed "You won't see her on the next race..."

King Candy cheered once he heard that; maybe a little too much. The kids glared at him for taking such joy into this, but he didn't seem to notice.

After his little rejoice, King Candy calmed down and said "You guys did the right thing; and so, I present you with your reward." He snapped his fingers and a large troop of pastry police came into the room; including Duncan and Wynchell.

Candlehead froze on the spot. Rancis could feel his gut drop to the bottom "Your Candyness... what is this?"

The king laughed more sinisterly now "Isn't it obvious, I'm sending you guys to the marshmallow scientist labs! Just like what I originally planned."

Candlehead's jaw dropped "You promised us that you'll make us normal!"

"And you will be normal! But what did you think? That I will just change your code and everything will be all right? No, something like this needs to look into. Even if it means having two poor little freaks go through a series of painful experiments!" He laughed evilly for a while and said "Now take them away!"

"You lied to us!" Rancis screamed angrily and bitterly.

"Lied to you?" chuckled King Candy "I didn't lied to you. I only said what I was going to do; just worded differently."

Rancis had enough; he forced the king against the wall with all the pressure he can give him.

King Candy miraculously survived that, but now he looked mad. He seethed "This is why I wanted to lock you guys up in the first place. I regret not doing this when the game got plugged in! Guards! Take them away!"

"Not in your programing!" screamed Candlehead and she threw her fist at him and a ton of flame came out; leaving behind a hole in the wall and a burnt King Candy. The flame didn't exactly make the center of the throne room; it was a bit to the left.

Seeing as their chance to escape, Rancis grabbed Candlehead by her wrist and pulled her the direction he out "Come on!"

They both jumped out.

Once King Candy got over his shock of being burnt, he angrily ordered to the pastry police "Get them!"

* * *

The two runaways were getting as far away from the castle as they could.

"I knew you could do those fire fists!" said Rancis

"Okay, I wasn't confident before. All right?" groaned Candlehead.

Then the sound of police motorcycles can be heard from behind them. They can't just stand around; they had to run!

"Stop in the name of the King!" ordered Duncan

Like they were going to just stop for them! They hurried as quick as they can, but the sound was getting louder meaning they were getting closer.

Eventually, Rancis spotted a candy cane log that was just resting there. Soon, he and Candlehead were rolling on it to get more distance away from their persuaders.

It was working fine... until a claw swooped down and nearly grabbed them. It caused them to lose balance and fall off.

Rancis was the first to recover from his fall to see where the claw came from. Candlehead soon saw it as well and gasped.

It was the Candy Dragon.

"Doesn't this thing know when to give up!" shouted Rancis

However there was more worrisome matter; the police were getting closer!

There was no time to fight the dragon or get their log back; they had to run! No luck though; the monster and police were getting closer (the monster especially).

Then Rancis spotted the exit to the game and an extremely long tree. "I got an idea."

* * *

The police finally caught up to them. "Freeze!" shouted Wynchell, but he, his partner, and the entire team saw something unexpected.

Rancis had bend a tree down while it was still rooted. He and Candlehead were on it. He noticed the army of pasty and taunted "So long, suckers."

Then the Candy Dragon came right down to them, but they knew what to do. "This is for Sparkle!" shouted Candlehead as she aim her fire fist at it.

At the same time, Rancis let the tree go and they were tossed like a sling-shot and were thrown right into the exit tunnel!

Once through, the kids recovered all they had been through. They were still panting for all that running and the shock. Their clothes were dirty and ruined. They looked like poor little children who had been mistreated.

They took one last look at the exit... they can still see Sugar Rush...

But the view was suddenly interrupted by the dragon; angry and furious. It was trying to get them but it was like a cat looking through a mouse hole.

Rancis stood up first; then he helped Candlehead back up and the two walk to the direction of Game Central; trying not to look back...


	13. Chapter 13 The Truth

After that chaos, Rancis and Candlehead returned to the Niceland Residence. There didn't seem to be any other place to go now. Their clothes still looked like it had been through a lot. Rancis' hair was completely a mess. Candlehead pointed it out, but he glumly replied "I know..." At this point, neither of them cared about anything else.

They decided to go to the roof, but in order to get there; they had to go through the stairs that were at the penthouse.

Gene was there; probably the only Nicelander left; taking a quick drink.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rancis. They were under the impression that all the Nicelanders had left.

"Oh, I wanted to stay behind and say good-bye to the old place one last time..." said Gene as he finished his drink. "I take it Ralph and Felix aren't coming back."

Rancis and Candlehead frowned; there was no way Ralph was going to come back now... and with everything that was going on, they kind of forgot about Felix (AN: I feel bad mentioning that).

"No... they aren't..." Candlehead replied sadly.

"I see..." said Gene as he got his baggage "Well I can't waste my time here. What are you two going to do?"

Rancis answered "We're just going to stay here... You know, until the game gets unplugged..."

"Really? That's what you're going to do?" replied Gene in a harsh voice "Because if anyone asked me, I think you should go back to your game... Rancis and Candlehead."

That shocked both kids; to hear their real names. "Wh-what?" said Rancis. Candlehead asked; surprised "B-but how...?"

Gene answered her question "While you guys were gone, Surge Protecter discovered who you guys really were and exposed you two throughout the entire arcade. He did a slide show and everything; quite impressive... All I can say is that I can't believe you two abused our trust like that." He continued to the exit.

Candlehead stopped him by saying "Look, Gene, we didn't really want to lie to you guys, but we didn't have much of a choice."

"Oh did you?"

"Well, yeah..." said Rancis "We were unwanted! Nobody wanted us...!"

"Well was that a reason to leave your game?" Gene said one last thing "A bar tender once told me: It's a selfish gain to abandon your game for another; no matter the reason. That's why you must always remember your place in your game because it's a lot more important than you think." And with that, he left.

* * *

After that moment with Gene, the two went to the roof. The Out of Order sign was still there. It painful just looking at it.

They had fail to bring Ralph back and now the game was going to be unplugged; what a way to lose another home. Rancis looked to the direction of the dump: the house he and Candlehead had made for Ralph was still there; banner and everything. It was sad that Ralph was never going to see it.

Then Rancis felt something under his jacket. He pulled it out; it was the half heart cookie that Vanellope had made for him. When he looked at it, he lost it and started crying. What stank was that he really cared about her and he tossed her aside like she was nobody.

Noticing what Rancis was looking at, Candlehead took out hers. Knowing that they lost two very good friends (and a special pet for her) was enough to make the big tears come down.

They had lost all their friends because they only wanted them to stay safe... or was that really the reason?

Maybe the real reason why they did it is because of King Candy's offer. Why on programmer's name did they think he would make them normal?! He's lied and tricked them before. Why didn't they think this wouldn't be any different?! Rancis found himself cursing at King Candy as well.

Eventually, Candlehead's sorrow disappeared and it was replaced by bitterness. She turned to Rancis and said "You know, this is all your fault."

The minute he heard that, Rancis stopped sobbing and glared at Candlehead. "What do you mean my fault? You're the one who burned the kart!"

"Yeah, but only you said we should do it!" she said back

"Well why didn't you say anything?!"

"I didn't know what to do! I was just following what you said!"

He groaned in frustration. "You know this is the problem with you! You never stand for yourself! You just go and do what people say!"

"All right then, if I did say something; I would've stopped you!"

"Oh really?!"

"Yeah! I would've said something because you're just a stupid Butterfingers boy!"

"Don't call me that, you walking cupcake!" and he pushed her.

Candlehead glared at him straight in the eyes; which he gave right back. "So you want to fight, eh?"

Then as if a match bell rang from out of nowhere, the two began to give each other a rough-house of a fight!

Candlehead went on fire and Rancis threw whatever they can at her. Neither of them didn't care if the other got hurt; this was a complete brawl!

This fight even went into the Niceland building! Fire spew from the building from all sides. Windows were broken in an instant. All the floors shook and rumbled. Forget Ralph; these two were make a complete wreckage! The whole console from the outside even shook like an earthquake; causing the Out of Order sign to fall.

Eventually, the two brawling children came tumbling out the front door. Candlehead was no longer on fire and Rancis wasn't controlling anything, but they were still beating each other up while calling each other names.

"Walking cupcake!"

"Butterfingers!"

"Airhead!"

"Stupid pretty boy!"

The two were about to give each other a direct punch in the face when Candlehead spotted something. "Vanellope...?"

"Don't try changing the subject!" shouted Rancis

"No, look; Vanellope!" She pointed to something outside the game.

He turned around to see what she was pointing at.

With the sign gone the kids can see what's outside. It was hard to see on the ground, but if you can look at just the right angle; you can see the Sugar Rush game... and on the side was a picture of Vanellope, wearing a white racetrack uniform and driving a kart that was similar to King Candy's.

Rancis blinked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating... he wasn't.

Something wasn't right. If Vanellope was never suppose to exist, what the heck is she doing on the game console?

There was no time to waste; they had to get back to Sugar Rush, but first thing's first. They had to get into better uniform!

They hurried back into their rooms (which are surprisingly still in tack compare to the other Nicelander rooms). Opened their drawers and pulled out their old racing outfits. They went into the dressing rooms to get change.

In the men's dressing room, Rancis put back on his old attire and fixed his hair. He did his signature curl, put his peanutbutter cap on, and clicked "Love thy self." It was great to be back in his old outfit.

In the ladies' dressing room, Candlehead eagerly put back on her racing outfit. As much as she liked the clothes the Nicelanders gave her, she much rather prefer her old uniform. She put her hat with her signature candle on her head and lit it up. "We're back in business!" she gladly declared.

* * *

Sour Bill cleaned up what was was left of the kart. He didn't notice the two kids that were coming up to him until Candlehead called him out: "Hey, Sour-ball!"

Sour Bill slowly turned his head. "Yes...?" They were giving him bold angry glares.

"Answer us this: if Vanellope is suppose to be a glitch, why on programer's name is her picture on the side of our game console?!" Rancis demanded in a dangerous voice.

The gumball didn't not expect that question. "Uh..." When he couldn't answer that question, he ran as fast could.

However, Rancis lifted him up with his power and brought him right to them. "What's going on in our little candy-coated heart of darkness?"

"You guys can't me talk!" Sour Bill declared.

"Oh yeah?" Candlehead said cheekily before going on fire.

Sour Bill flinched in horror, but Rancis knew what to do. "Hey, Candlehead, how many degrees do you think you are?"

She thought about it for a moment "About a hundred and fifty degrees heat."

"Do you think you can double that?"

"Sure can." And her flame went brighter and hotter.

Rancis looked Sour Bill straight in the eye "So are you gonna talk or get burn?"

"You wouldn't... would you?"

The boy gave the gumball a smirk before tossing him up into the air.

He was about to land into Candlehead's fire when he screamed "All right! All right! I'll talk!"

Rancis saved the gumball at the last second and pulled him back down. "Start talking..." he demanded coldly. Candlehead's fire went out so she can hear as well.

Sour Bill caught his breath and started talking. "All right... Vanellope was a real racer when King Candy came along and tried to delete her code!"

The kids couldn't believe what they just heard. "So that's why she's a glitch!" Candlehead realized. King Candy had been lying to them all these years!

"Why is he doing this to her?!" Rancis questioned.

"... I don't know..."

Candlehead's fire was coming back up...

"I really don't know! He's locked up all of our memories! So none of us can remember!"

The two kids looked at each other; still in disbelief. "So Vanellope is a part of this game!" exclaimed Candlehead.

Sour Bill was still blabbing stuff out "Yes! Just like your abilities!" Then he covered his mouth as if he said something he wasn't suppose to say.

They were already shocked by the news of Vanellope being a part of their game, but now this was really a shocker.

"What?" Rancis said slowly and darkly.

"Repeat that." Candlehead said in the same tone.

Sour Bill tried to deny what he just said "Nothing... nothing... I didn't say anything..."

Candlehead slowly turned on a red flame...

"All right! Each of you racers has a certain ability that's suppose to go active when you past the sugar cube items. It's like the All-Star items in Sonic and Sega All-Star Racing. But for some reason, King Candy doesn't have an ability at all! So he also locked all of them up so you guys won't have the strength to revolt! I don't know how yours leaked out, but I do know this..." he motioned them to come closer then he said in a whispering voice "King Candy will do anything to prevent Vanellope from racing because if she crosses that finish line; the whole game resets, all the racers will get their special abilities back, and she won't be a glitch anymore!"

With the end of his explanation; he sobbed "That's all I know! Please don't put me on fire!"

Rancis and Candlehead looked at each other. For some reason, King Candy has been using and deceiving everyone; including them, for the past fifteen years! He lied to them about Vanellope, their abilities, and everything! There's no way they were going to let him get away with it! Now they knew what they really had to do...

"Where are Vanellope and Ralph now?!" Rancis ordered

Sour Bill answered "In the Fungeon, with someone called Fix-it Felix."

Felix was trapped down there too?! There was no time to waste! But first, they can't let Sour Bill just go and tell someone what had just happened. So Rancis threw him on the highest branch on a tall candy cane tree and left him dangling like a helpless kitten.

"Hang around, loser." Rancis said coldly as he and Candlehead glared at him. Then he picked up the trashcan containing the broken kart and the two of them were off to the castle!

* * *

**AN: The truth is out! Anyway, I just want to let you readers know that I'm going to be on vacation starting tomorrow; so don't expect anymore writing for the next eight days. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	14. Chapter 14 The Second Breakout

**AN: Hey :D I'm back from vacation. Now to continue this story. **

**Also, I just want to say sorry for not mention Felix or Calhoun much at this story, but their role in this isn't different compare to the movie. **

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

"Help! Help!" called out Felix from his jail cell, but it was hopeless. Nobody was coming to his rescue.

He couldn't believe he was in jail and after everything he had been through. He rather be with his dear Sergeant Calhoun, who kicked him out of the rocket ship after he just simply completely complemented her.

First he had to get out of here. He pulled the bars and noticed that they can be broken. He thought about what his fellow antagonist would do and said boldly; trying to impersonate him "Oh yeah! I'm gonna wreck it!"

He hit the bars with his golden hammer, but rather than wrecking them; he only strengthen them.

"Why do I fix everything I touch?!" he gripped. He sank back down on his only seat; losing hope. "I'm never getting out of here..."

Then just when he said that; a huge flame burst through the wall!

Felix yelped in shock, but when he recovered from that, he saw Rancis and Candlehead with a giant trash bin.

"Randy! Candace!" he said with relief and he hugged them for a while. "What are you two doing here? We must get the both of you out of here quick. This place might seem sweet, but it full of sour and unpleasant traps on every corner!"

"We know." said Candlehead "We're... from this game."

"Huh?" Felix now had a confused look.

Rancis sighed; it was best Felix knew the truth. "Listen, Felix... First of all, are names are not really Randy and Candace. They're Rancis Fluggerbutter and Candlehead."

That surprised Felix "Jimmy Jammy... What are you guys saying?"

The kids looked at each. Then Rancis said "We were going to ask you to fix a go-kart, but I think you should know the whole story first..."

"You might want to sit down for this..." added Candlehead.

* * *

In the deepest part of the Fungeon, Vanellope was there; miserable and chained up by glitch proof handcuffs. Wreck-it Ralph was there with her, but he was chained so tightly to the wall that he couldn't budge. Besides, he didn't have the strength after those pastry police sedated him and he had just woken up.

It was looking hopeless when a sudden red light came from outside; followed by different but familiar voices talking:

"I told you this one was fireproof."

"Well it's hard to tell."

"Great, now the front of the kart is burnt."

"Don't worry, I can fix it!" That one was followed by an eight-bit sound.

"All right, so how do we get through this one?"

"Just let me do it!" Then the giant iron door broke and collapsed to the ground.

Rancis and Candlehead came in with a fixed Candy Kart.

Felix came from behind and the first thing he noticed was Ralph. At first he ran to him and hugged him. "Oh Ralph! I'm so happy to see you- Wait, no I'm not!" He stopped hugging him and glared at him. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ralph tried so say something "Felix, just give me the chance to explain-!"

"No, I don't need to hear your boo!" Felix angrily said back "Excuse my potty mouth. I'm... I'm just so cross with you! Do you have any idea what you put me through? I've been all over higgledy-piggledy looking for you! I almost drown in chocolate milk mix! And then, I meet the most dynamite gal. She gives me the honey-glows something awful. But she revolted my affections... and then I got thrown in jail! And when I did get rescue, I learn that our little Randy and Candace (or Rancis and Candlehead as they have just told me) have been lying to us all this time!"

"... Yeah, that part surprised me too..." muttered Ralph.

Rancis and Candlehead nervously chuckled.

Felix continued "Our game is going to be unplugged soon and it's all you're fault! I hope you're happy, Ralph..."

Ralph couldn't believe what he just heard. He didn't know his game was going to be unplugged. He looked at the two kids "You guys couldn't tell this before?"

Rancis nervously shrugged. Candlehead also shrugged and said "It just didn't come out earlier."

Ralph looked back at Felix and tried to apologize "Listen, Felix-."

But the fixer wasn't willing to listen "No, Ralph, you don't understand what it's like to be rejected and treated like a criminal!"

Ralph sighed; he found it hard to say and it wasn't easy to share it with Felix, but he might as well tell him. "Yes I do... that's everyday of my life."

Felix slowly looked back at Ralph. "It is?"

"Yes it is... which is why I ran away! I tried to be a good guy, but I'm not! I'm just a bad guy... but right now, this little girl needs help... and I'm gonna help her."

Felix stared at him; he had never seen Ralph so opened before.

"Felix, please try to understand! And I promise, I'll never try to be good again!"

The fixer looked at him for a moment and smiled. "Don't worry, Ralph, I'll get you out of here!" He hit on of the leg shacks, but like before, instead of wrecking it, he only strengthen it. "Oh... heh heh... I forgot... Sorry..." He gave a sheepish look to Ralph.

All Ralph could say was "Gee thanks..." in sarcasm.

"I'll take care of it." Rancis assured them; then he and Candlehead looked at Vanellope, who had an expression of confusion and surprise.

Rancis said it first "Look, we know what you're thinking, and you're right... we were idiots."

"And?" asked Vanellope

"And morons." he added

"And?"

"And stupid-heads." added Candlehead

"And?" she asked again; this time with a smirk

The two kids guessed together "And dork-men?"

Now Vanellope's smile was big "The dorkiest dork-men ever."

Both of them smile back; knowing they were all forgiven.

* * *

Meanwhile...

From somewhere in Sugar Rush, the Candy Dragon was looking around for something. It thought it sensed the ones who were suppose to be its targets earlier, but now it didn't sense anything.

It didn't give up though and started searching the surrounding area. While it was doing that, something creep from behind. It didn't even notice it until it jumped up and attacked from the head.

It was a Cy-bug (AN: I know what you're hoping for, but it's not Sparkle).

The dragon screeched as it tried to get the bug on, but it was at a difficult area.

Then unexpectedly, the Cy-bug bit into the dragon's head. The Candy Dragon roared in agony and pain.

Then the roaring stop... The Candy Dragon's eyes transformed; it looked like the eyes of a regular dragon at first... then it slowly transformed into the eyes of a Cy-bug...


	15. Chapter 15 The Race

**AN: This wasn't an easy chapter to write, but it's my most eventful one yet. Enjoy :)**

* * *

At the starting line, excitement was in the air. It was the start of the Random Roaster Race! All the podiums filled with excited candy citizens (except for the ones that once contained Candlehead's and Rancis' fans). The racers were all ready at the starting line.

Beard Papa was sweeping away any crumb or confetti that was left behind. There were three empty spots. One of them was blinking a red X because Vanellope was a no-show. But he sadly looked at the other two empty spots. Two weeks ago, Rancis and Candlehead would be at those spots; ready to race, but now, he knew they won't ever come back... He sighed and continued to sweep.

Snowanna was waiting impatiently for something and it wasn't at the start of the race. As she was looking around, Swizzle said "Let's face it, Sno, the race is about to start, Vanellope turned out to be a no show, and let's face it, so are those two."

"Let's just focus on the race." added Jubileena

Snowanna sighed and gave up looking around. She wanted to talk to those two crumbs one last time before the race began, but it didn't appear that they were coming. "All right... let's just get this over with." She vowed as soon as this race was over, she will find those two and give them another talk.

None were more jolly than King Candy, who noticed only Vanellope was missing. "Fellow candy citizens, never in my life have I've been happier to say these words:" he announced "Let the Random Roaster Race commence!" He slid down a ramp and into his kart.

The engines were ready to go; so were the racers, the countdown began... the race begins in three... two... one... and they off!

However, the minute all racers passed the starting line, the Candy Kart appeared from behind the podium. Vanellope drove the kart with Ralph, Felix, Rancis, and Candlehead all riding in it.

"You don't have to win the race." Rancis told her "Just cross that finish line and you'll be a real racer again."

"I'm already a real racer." Vanellope responded when she dropped them off at the starting line. Then she gave them a confident smirk "And I'm gonna to win." Then she zoomed off, crossed the X; meaning that she was in the race after all, and drove as quick as she could!

Rancis had that smile on him that just said "She's so cool..." Candlehead giggled when she noticed that.

Then somebody else noticed them. "Rancis? Candlehead?" It was Beard Papa.

At first the kids flinched because they didn't know what he was going to say or do. Candlehead nervously hid behind Rancis, who asked "You aren't going to report us, are you?"

Ralph looked like he was ready to pummel Beard Papa much to the confusion to Felix.

Beard Papa lifted an eyebrow "Report you? I've got something better in mind." He snapped his fingers and their candy fans pushed the Kit Kart and Ice Screamer on to the starting line.

The kids' eyes were full of confusion and surprise. They turned to Beard Papa who pulled out two gold coins from behind his back. "You guys told me to destroy your karts, but I just couldn't do it."

He handed each of them a coins, but they still weren't complete sure if they want to do it. "Beard Papa..." Rancis began, but the old man said something first "Now I understand you guys want nothing more to do with races or this game and I'll respect, but just think about it. You won't get another chance like this. All I ask is for you two to race and rethink your choice again... It's still not too late to enter."

Rancis and Candlehead looked at each other. This time, Candlehead gave the answer first "I think we should go for it!"

Rancis had that look saying "Why?"

Candlehead tried to find the answer; she wasn't used to speaking her own decisions out "Well... to be honest, I really missed racing. We might not get another chance like this. And besides..." She then gave a confident cocky look "Don't you think it's time we deserve some respect from the other racers too?"

Rancis consumed what Candlehead just told him and his uncertain look turned in to a confident grin. "I think it's about time."

He and Candlehead went to the place where they would enter their coins. They put both of them on to the launcher and both of their coins went flying into the cup. The kids closed their eyes. There was no telling what was going to happen since this was their pay _after _the race...

Then the announcer's voice boomed: "RANCIS FLUGGERBUTTER! CANDLEHEAD!" The names appeared on the list of participating racers; no questions asked.

Rancis couldn't believe it. His eyes widen with joy and surprise.

Candlehead couldn't contain her excitement "We're in the race!"

The candy fans muttered in confusion when they saw those names appear, but the fans of those two went back into their podium and began to cheer their names.

The two kids went into their karts and started up the engines... only for the two karts to suddenly collapse and fall apart.

Candlehead stared in shock. Rancis gave an ugly look to Beard Papa "You guys fixed it huh?"

Beard Papa, who did not see that coming, said in his defense "Hey! At least give us an A for effort!"

Felix looked at the damage and said "Don't worry, I can fix it!" He hit the broken karts with his hammers and in no time, both karts were back in shape.

Both of them started their engines; they were in perfect shape.

Beard Papa huffed "I've could've done it myself."

Ralph smiled "Go for it, kiddos."

Rancis and Candlehead looked at each other.

"You ready for this?" asked Rancis

"Let's find out!" responded Candlehead

Then they pressed the accelerator and they were off!

* * *

The racers first went through Gumball Canyon where things were already proving to be tricky.

Gumballs were coming into the canyon and in the way of racers. Swizzle panicked a little and ended up using his power so the gumballs would go right through him.

And he wasn't the only who had a hard time keeping his powers in check. Adorableeze Winterpop got one of the sugar cube items. An ice cream shooter appeared and she launched it. It would've hit Jubileena if she hadn't suddenly made a forcefield appeared out of fear, and it bounced off and landed on her recolor sister, Citrusella Flugpucker instead (she felt bad about that).

"What's this?!" said the announcer "Ala-mode!"

"Phantom! Force Girl!" Snowanna muttered when they were both in her range "Keep your powers in check."

However, unbeknownst to any of the racers, more strange things were happening.

Minty was about go right into a gumball. She screamed and braced herself for the worse. But instead of her getting crushed by the gumball; she smashed right through it! She couldn't believe what she just did.

Something strange was happening to Gloyd too. He was able to guess the move of every gumball without even taking his eyes off the road. Nobody noticed that his eyes were glowing a sliver color as he drove.

King Candy was too focused on the race to notice the strange things. He was in the very lead!

Behind him were Taffyta and her new posse and the others were following behind. But none of them could expect the racers that were coming from behind.

Vanellope was just coming from behind Gloyd and Minty. Gloyd didn't even need to look in his mirror to see her; he saw her coming in a mental image! "Minty! The glitch!" he alerted her.

Minty turned around in shock and anger "The glitch?! How-?" She didn't have any time to ask because Vanellope navigated around Gloyd and Minty and soon came in front.

"What the-? You'll pay for that, glitch!" Minty growled at her, and then at the same time, she crossed a sugar cube item.

"Sweet Seekers!" the announcer revealed.

The green-haired girl chuckled evilly "Perfect!" She aimed the candy missiles at Vanellope, but she noticed them just in time and drove out of the way; causing them to hit Sticky, Nougetsia, and Torvald instead.

Minty groaned in frustration when she remembered smashing that gumball. A sinister plan began to form in her head...

However, from right behind were Rancis and Candlehead from right behind. They could see Minty and Gloyd tormenting Vanellope.

Rancis could've controlled a gumball to smash the two bullies when Candlehead crossed over a sugar cube item.

"Get ready..." Then the announcer said something new "It's a Super Sweet!"

"Super Sweet?" asked Candlehead

"It must be the special item Sour Bill was talking about." assumed Rancis "Give it a try."

Candlehead pressed the pedal that let's the racer use items. She and her kart went on fire, but something was different... when she pressed the accelerator, she zoomed in an amazing speed; she was like a fireball!

At the same time, Minty was about to pressed her accelerator to smash Vanellope when Candlehead smashed right into her and Gloyd (who did not see that coming)! They ended up flying right into a gumball machine.

Rancis was impressed "Whoa!"

Candlehead had the same expression "That was so cool!"

Vanellope noticed them. "Rancis? Candlehead? What are you guys doing here?"

"We'll explain everything later." said Rancis "Right now, don't we have a race going on?"

A cocky smile crossed Vanellope's face "Right! So if you guys want to win this race, you'll have to beat me first!"

"Bring it on!" said Rancis; both him and Candlehead had smiles on their faces. They were ready for the race of their lives.

* * *

Back at the broken gumball machine. Minty recovered from the shock that happened earlier. "What the... was that...?"

"It was!" exclaimed Gloyd in frustration as he kicked a gumball "The freaks are in this too!"

* * *

Back at starting line, the candy fans were muttering in fear and worry once they saw Vanellope, Rancis, and Candlehead on the screen. Fans of Gloyd and Minty were groaning.

But the fans of Rancis and Candlehead were cheering with every once they got: "Go for it! Teach those crumbs a lesson!"

* * *

Snowanna and her group were heading for the next part of the race, the Cakeway. Then their focus was suddenly interrupted by a certain kart going right past them.

"It's Vanellope!" exclaimed Swizzle. He and Jubileena were about to press the accelerators when Snowanna stopped them.

"Hold it!" she said "If she's here, that means..." Sure enough, when she looked in her rear view mirror, she could see Rancis and Candlehead from right behind. "I knew it!" she shouted "You two take care of walking cupcake! Butterfingers is mine!"

On that cue, Swizzle and Jubileena went next to Candlehead on either side and they smashed her kart like a sandwich!

Candlehead screamed when this happened. She was about to about to go on fire when Jubileena gave her an after shock and she couldn't focus.

Rancis was having his own problem, Snowanna was hitting his kart from all sides. He was given very little time to think. Eventually, she pushed him against the guardrail of the track. "This kind of play not allowed on the track!" He protested.

"Well, I'm technically not on that track." She told him. Then Rancis noticed that her kart wasn't really on the ground, but it was floating just a tiny bit.

Snowanna went back a little and smashed into his kart again!

"Stop it!" he shouted. He was about to make something happen, but she smashed him again and he lost focus.

"I'll stop on one condition." she stated and made sure both "Both you and walking cup have to admit you miss being racers and you miss Sugar Rush."

"All right!" screamed Candlehead before calming down a bit. "I actually miss being a racer and I miss Sugar Rush too! I just wasn't sure about coming back because you guys were mean to us at first! ... Now can you guys let me go?"

"We heard it from you..." Snowanna shot a look at Rancis "Now we want to hear it from _him_."

Rancis groaned "Is this really time?"

Snowanna bumped him again.

"All right! All right!" he sighed "I miss being a racer and I miss Sugar Rush... and I missed you guys too (well, not as much on that last one)."

Snowanna took one look at him, and then let him go. Seeing this, Swizzle and Jubileena let their prey go as well.

"Very well, then..." A smile crossed Snowanna's face "It's nice to have you guys back, but don't think we'll go easy on you two just because we're on good terms again!"

"We won't have it any other way!" Rancis responded.

Then the group of racers zoomed on to the Cakeway.

* * *

Taffyta and her posse were driving up the Cakeway when Adorableeze noticed something on her rear view mirror. It was a racer she never thought she would see. "It's the glitch!" she alerted

"The glitch?!" shouted Taffyta in anger. She got even more angry when she saw Rancis and Candlehead drive right next to Vanellope. How they got their karts fix and how they were able to enter the race; she'll never know, but she had no intention of letting any of them past!

Then she noticed Candlehead was awfully close to the cherry bombs... "Crumbelina! Spook the cupcake!"

Realizing what that meant, Crumbelina slowed her down a bit to get the engine to calm down and to get close to Candlehead. When she was just close enough, Crumbelina pressed the accelerator and her engine roared.

That surprised Candlehead and she accidentally went on fire; just enough to lit up the cherries!

The announcer boomed "What's this?! Cherry bomb!"

Realizing what was going to happen, Rancis, Vanellope, and Candlehead speed up. But the bombs were exploding a lot faster than they were. As this was happening; Vanellope started to glitch.

"I told you." said Taffyta spitefully "You're just an accident waiting to happen!" She and her posse laughed as the smoke from the bomb covered the glitch and freaks.

Then she saw something she didn't expect.

The smoke cleared and it showed Jubileena was riding right with them and she had a huge force field covering all of them. Also joining them was Snowanna and then a racer became a hundred percent opaque revealing that Swizzle was them as well.

"What the-?!" shouted Taffyta "What the fudge is going on?!"

Then something unexpected happened. Vanellope suddenly glitched and appeared right in front of them!

This shocked all of the racers she was in front of; both friend and foe. Something was happening with Adorableeze and Crumbelina as well. Adorableeze was covered up by a really cold wind; ice chunks were floating around her. Crumbelina was starting to glow bright and electric shocks were coming out of her.

Noticing this, Taffyta drove away in shock; now somewhere between the group of racers and Vanellope. "What in the name of programer...?"

Adorabeezle and Crumbelina had a harder time understanding what was happening. "I-I-I don't understand!" uttered Adorabeezle. "This can't be happening!" screamed Crumbelina

Candlehead and Rancis couldn't believe it either but they knew what was going on; more abilities were coming out.

Eventually, Taffyta surprise disappeared and her eyes slitted into deadly glares. "I get it now... you guys were all freaks all this time!"

"What?!" Crumbelina yelped; not caring about her sparks growing bigger. "No, wait!" Adorabeezle tried to protest while ignoring the cold wind around her "This has never happened before!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAKS!" Taffyta screeched; then something really unexpected happened. A huge bight red laser beam came right out of Taffyta and it went to the direction of the group; horrifying Vanellope.

Rancis and Candlehead dodged just in time, but Crumbelina and Adorableeze got a direct hit and they ended up flying off the track. Swizzle and Jubileena didn't have any time to become transparent or put up a forcefield and got hit as well. As for Snowanna; no one saw her get hit, but she was nowhere on the track.

Taffyta couldn't believe what she just did "Wha-? How...? I..."

Candlehead's eyes were wide. "Oh my programmer..."

"That was your ability!" Rancis realized and shouted out "Each of us has a certain ability! You're no different than _us_!"

"No!" Taffyta screeched "I'm not like you guys! I'M NOT A FREAK!"

She probably would've made another laser beam happen if she had noticing Vanellope going on the ramp and making the jump to the other side.

Once on the other side, Vanellope told herself "All right... no more glitching!" She wasn't going to let it ruin the most important race of her life.

Back at the Cakeway, Taffyta was fuming. There was no way she was gonna lose to a glitch. So she pressed on the accelerator and was about to make the jump when Rancis tired to reason with her. "Listen, Taffyta, you've got to understand! These abilities aren't malfunctions! They're a part of us! King Candy had been lying to- AH!"

He was suddenly hit by Taffyta who back up her kart just to do so. "There is no way I'm handing this race over to a glitch and couple of freaks!" And with that, she speed up and made the jump.

Well there was no way either of them were going let her get away with that. They both speed up on the ramp; with Candlehead first and Rancis following after.


	16. Chapter 16 Even More Shocking Truths

Back at the starting/finish line, Ralph and Felix were watching the whole thing on the monitor.

The fans that were panicking and worrying now found themselves cheering. Of course they were concern with what they're seeing on the screen, but they calmed down and decided to let the race go on as is. Besides, never before had it seemed so exciting.

"Come on, kids." said Ralph "Let's finish this without any more surprises-."

Then he was suddenly punched in the face!

It was Sergeant Calhoun. "I hope you're happy, Wreck-it..." she growled

Felix's eyes lit up in joy. "My lady, you came back..."

"Can it, Fix-it." she snapped; then resumed her attention to Ralph "This game is going down and it's all your fault! That Cy-bug you brought in multiplied!"

Ralph shook his head "No, that thing died at the taffy swamps, believe me-."

However, he was suddenly proven wrong when from the ground, a bunch of Cy-bugs came out of the ground like a geyser!

The candy citizens screamed in horror once the bugs began to attack.

"Wrong!" Calhoun declared to Ralph and she got ready for combat.

The wrecker couldn't believe what was happening, but he looked up the screen with worry. By now, the line said "FINISH". He wasn't about to let the Cy-bugs destroy the finish line and he tried to fight them off!

* * *

While that chaos was happening, Vanellope was racing down the track; the only one in front of her was King Candy.

She was about to speed up and catch up to the king when someone bumped her; hard.

Taffyta with furious eyes was coming from behind. "I am not going to let some glitch take away my glory!" She went to the side of the Candy Kart and smashed it.

"Are you crazy or something?" yelped Vanellope as she tried to get away.

A sugar cube item was just ahead, but Venellope missed her chance allowing Taffyta to take it.

"Sweet Seekers!" the announcer boomed.

Vanellope felt her heart dropped there was no way she was gonna dodge those candy missiles in time.

Taffyta, however, was full of spiteful glee and aim for the kart. "Stay sweet, glitch!" she cackled.

But just when she pressed the button, someone bumped right into her; causing her to miss.

It was Candlehead.

"What the-? Candlehead?!" Taffyta sputtered out angrily.

"Candlehead!" Vanellope called out as she looked back for a moment.

"Don't worry about me!" assured Candlehead "I'll take care of this sour piece of candy. You go on to that finish line!"

Vanellope looked back in worry, but decided to move on ahead.

Mad at losing her prey, Taffyta growled at Candlehead "How dare you-!"

This time, Candlehead wasn't afraid of this bully. She wasn't going to let Taffyta push her around again! "You bet I just did that! I'm not going to let you hurt my friend!"

"Your friend?" Taffyta sneered

"That'r right, my friend!" And with that Candlehead kept on bumping into the Pink Lighting "Friends are suppose to be kind! Friends are suppose to be there for one another! Friends are suppose to be good sports!" She went in front of Taffyta's kart, but her kart was turned so she was looking at Taffyta face to face. "And you, Taffyta Rottenfudge, are nothing like that!" Then she lit up on fire.

Taffyta gasped in shock.

The Kit Kart was just driving behind. Rancis heard and saw everything. When he saw Candlehead go on fire an idea came to him and he smirked. "Taffyta, it's about time you've gotten your _just_ _deserts_..." Using his powers only on the flame, he formed it so it would take the shape of an angry phoenix.

Taffyta screamed in horror at the sight of the thing.

Then a flash of rainbow came out of the sky and hit Taffyta's kart. It was Snowanna in her kart.

Rancis stopped using his powers when he saw that and Candlehead's fire went out. "Snowanna!" they both shouted.

"Don't worry, I got Rottenfudge!" she assured both of them "You guys go on and finish this race!"

Rancis heard those words and nodded. He drove past them and went ahead.

Candlehead was hesitant for a moment, but she turned around and zoomed on.

"You too, huh, Rainbeau!" sneered Taffyta "Is everyone here a freak?!"

"Uh, excuse me?" Snowanna snapped back "But earlier, you just did a huge laser beam! Face it, Muttonfudge, you're just as freaky as the rest of us!"

"I'M NOT A FREAK!" Taffyta screamed again, but when she shouted that, she accidentally did another beam. However, something went wrong and the beam only blasted between her and Snowanna!

* * *

As the two were going down the track, the ground shook for a moment and smoke from the blast earlier can be seen.

"Snowanna!" screamed Candlehead

"She'll be fine!" assured Rancis "We have to move on!"

* * *

Back at where the explosion, Snowanna got of the whip cream. She was all right, but her kart had a huge burnt mark from the blast. It was better compare to Taffyta's kart, though, which was in a thousand pieces.

Taffyta came out of the whip cream; crying like a baby.

Snowanna looked at the direction of Ice Cream Mountain; hoping that those three racers will be all right.

* * *

King Candy was just driving along; confident about his victory, when he saw an unexpected surprise.

Vanellope Von Schweetz was racing in her kart and she had just passed him.

The king couldn't believe it; he thought she was locked up in the Fungeon while her kart was nothing but rubble.

But now he had no time to be shock, he couldn't let her cross that finish line! As he tried to catch up to her, he noticed a shortcut that was blocked off and an idea came across his head. He took that direction instead.

Vanellope continued on ahead into the Ice Cream Mountain. She cheered as she went down the Frosty Rally.

Then all of a sudden, King Candy came out of nowhere and tackled Vanellope's kart.

"Get off of my track!" He shirked like a madman "I forbid you cross that finish line!" He smashed the Candy Kart's windshield with a long pole.

"What are you doing?! Knock it off!" screamed Vanellope as she tried to fight him off. She even grabbed the pole before he could hit her.

"I won't let you undo all my hard work!" The king yelled.

As this was happening, Vanellope started to glitch...

* * *

Rancis and Candlehead were just behind and they could see the king trying to hurt Vanellope.

"Come on, let's teach this mega-jerkbreaker a lesson!" shouted Candlehead. She was about to press the accelerator when Rancis noticed something...

"Hold it..." he said. He noticed as Vanellope glitched, the king's appearance was changing...

They started to recognize him; he was starting to look like that face they saw on the graffiti...

* * *

Back at the finish line, Ralph was trying to protect the finish line and beating whatever Cy-bug was going to attack when Felix shouted "Look, Ralph!"

The two of them looked on the screen to see King Candy transformed into a strangely familiar figure.

"Is that...?" asked Felix in wonder.

His outfit was now a white race suit with a red stripe. His face was grey with creepy yellow teeth, and he wore a matching helmet with the letter "T".

"No way!" shouted Ralph; answering Felix's question.

* * *

"What the-?" yelped Vanellope as she stared at the creepy stranger in horror "Who are you?!"

"I am _Turbo_! The greatest racer who've ever lived! And I did not reprogram this world just to let you, that rejected King Kong, or those freaks, take it away from me!" He then went back into his seat, pressed the accelerator, and flipped Vanellope's kart to its side. "Turbo-Tastic!" He cackled.

But then, a voice suddenly shouted "Who are you calling freaks?!" The Kit Kart rammed to the side of his kart.

Turbo looked to his side to see an angry Rancis on his right.

Then someone bumped him hard on his left and he saw a fuming Candlehead. "You're going to regret the day you stepped into Sugar Rush, Turbo!" she shouted

They were both furious; understanding that they were deceived by this crazy character all these years!

However, their anger suddenly turned into horror when they saw Vanellope skidding ahead and about to be crush by a pillar in the middle of the road!

"No!" screamed Rancis. He was about to use his powers to tilt her kart back up, but Turbo smashed into him and he couldn't focus properly.

Candlehead was about to speed up and help Vanellope when Turbo bumped into her as well.

As the two helpless racers tried to gain control of their karts, Vanellope continued to skid and Turbo, in gleeful malice, said "End of the line, glitch!"

It was looking helpless, but that last word gave Vanellope an idea.

"That's it!" she took a deep breath. "All right... I know you said you won't do it again, but just once more I need you to... GLITCH!" With every bit of focus she's got; she glitched out of the way and on the track just in time!

Once they saw that, the kids fear turned into relief and joy.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, I did it!" cheered Vanellope

"No!" screeched Turbo as he tried to catch up, but he was bumped to the side by Rancis and followed up by Candlehead; causing him to lose control of his kart for the moment. This gave the kids the opportunity to pass him up and go on ahead.

The three friends were now on the top three positions, and they were ready to head for the finish line!

But Turbo wasn't about to let them go. He followed them outside as fast as his kart can go. Then he saw the Candy Dragon come down from the sky. He thought he was going to get the racers at first. "That's right my precious! Go get your meal!" He didn't notice the Cy-bug that was attached on the dragon's head like a parasite. Then his glee faded when he realized the dragon was looking at _him_. He screamed just before the dragon opened his mouth and ate him.


	17. Chapter 17 Evacuating the Game

Ralph could see the three karts driving down the racetrack and towards the finish line. "Come on, kids! You're almost there!" He pointed out the open finish line.

It looked like things were going to turn out all right... When more Cy-bugs came out of ground!

They were shooting out faster than a person could say "What the fudge?!"

The kids tried to go as fast as they could, but just when were about to cross that finish line, a group of Cy-bugs shot out from right under them; causing them to go right off the track and to the nearby lollipop fields!

"Kids!" Ralph screamed as he ran to make sure they're all right.

They were shaken, but miraculously in one piece. "Is everyone all right?" asked Ralph went he came to them.

"Yeah... I think so..." muttered Candlehead

Rancis and Vanellope were too shocked to answer. They were so close and this had to happen!

"Come on," said Ralph as he helped Vanellope out "We've got to get you guys out of here."

"But I didn't cross the finish line!" Vanellope said with a pout.

However, when they looked at where the finish line should be, it was eaten up the Cy-bugs.

"What finish line?" said Rancis in fear

"We have to get out of here!" screamed Candlehead. They got out of their karts and ran with the giant population of Sugar Rush.

Suddenly, just before they could get even across the track, a giant Cy-bug that was themed with green frosting and sprinkles came right in front of them and roared!

The kids and wrecker screamed in horror, but the Cy-bug didn't do anything dangerous. Instead, it purred like a cuddly kitty.

"Huh?" Ralph, Vanellope, and Rancis uttered in confusion.

Candlehead was confused too, then she suddenly got a good look at it. Tears of joy came down her eyes and she suddenly hugged it. "Sparkle! You came back to me!"

Ralph and Vanellope still looked a little bit puzzled. Rancis just had that look that said "Really?"

The nasty Cy-bugs roared upon noticing them.

Seeing them, Rancis had to get her to move it. "This is touching and all... but we've got to go!"

* * *

Sergeant Calhoun was leading the crowd out "Everyone head for Game Central Station!"

Every citizen and racer were running as quick as they can to the exit. Ralph, Rancis, and Candlehead were heading there as well. Vanellope was on Ralph's shoulder. Sparkle was just flying behind them.

They were about to exit the game... but Vanellope was repelled back by some sort of barrier!

"Kid!" yelped Ralph

"Vanellope!" screamed Rancis and Candlehead.

"I told you guys!" cried Vanellope "Glitches can't leave their game!"

"I-I thought Turbo only said that to trick us!" yelped Candlehead.

"Come on! You can't be trapped here!" said Rancis as he tried to pull Vanellope in, but it was hopeless...

"It's no use..." Vanellope sadly admit.

"No!" Rancis cried "No... this can't be true... We've got to try..." but his voice wavered as he gave into the hopeless.

Candlehead couldn't find any words to say; only tears. Sparkle tried to comfort her, but it was no use.

"Just go... I'll be fine..." said Vanellope as she put a reassuring hand to Rancis' crying face.

"No..." He sobbed "I'm... I'm not leaving you again..."

Ralph sadly looked at the scene. He tried to muster all the hope he could find; he wasn't ready to give up. "Calhoun, is there a way to stop the Cy-bug invasion?" Sergeant Calhoun was just before the exit with Felix. Most likely, she was preparing to destroy the only exit.

Calhoun responded to him "Unless there's some sort of beacon, this game's finish."

Then it just came to Rancis and Candlehead like a lightbulb. Diet Cola Mountain was destroyed thanks to the Candy Dragon, but there was one place left in Sugar Rush where there was a beacon.

They looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Rancis

Candlehead answered "If it's saving Sugar Rush from complete destruction then you are absolutely correct." She then whistled for Sparkle to come down.

The two kids got on him and prepared for flight.

"Where do you two think you're going?" asked Ralph in concern. Felix and Vanellope had the same worried expression. Calhoun's expression seem to be saying "Are you guys crazy or something?"

"Don't worry," assured Rancis "We know what we're doing!"

And with that, they were off.

The racers that were leaving the scene were coming back; they watched in surprise as Rancis and Candlehead head off back into the chaos.

Ralph and Vanellope noticed him. Ralph put a protective hand behind Vanellope, not trusting these guys, but they were more focused with what had just happened earlier...

"Those two went back into the game despite the madness..." muttered Adorableeze

"Without a moment's hesitation..." added Gloyd

"Those two did it for the sake of this game." pointed out Vanellope "And what are all you guys doing?"

The racers would normally not listen to her, but this time they shuffled and fiddled uncomfortably as they thought about it. Even Taffyta had a look of uncertainty, although she didn't want to admit it.

Finally, Snowanna took a step forward "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm not about to let a bunch of mutated machine bug thingies destroy everything I've cared about!"

"I'm not giving it up either!" shouted Swizzle "Sugar Rush is our home!"

"Yeah!" agreed Jubileena as she jumped up "I'm gonna fight for it too!"

Little by little, the racers began to come to a bold decision. "Yeah..." "You're right!" "Sugar Rush _is_ our home!" "We're proud strong racers!" "We're not going to give up to a bunch of bugs!"

Even Taffyta is making the decision to fight. "I'm only doing this for Sugar Rush; not for any of you."

Seeing the boldness of the racers, Vanellope was willing to go for it too.

Ralph didn't like where this was going, but he knew there was no talking her, or any of them, out of it. So he did the next best thing... "We're going to die, you know that?"

"We'll see..." Vanellope replied.

The racers were ready to go into battle. "Let's get this war on!" shouted Snowanna. She took out a boom-box (who knows where she got it) and it started playing _We're Not Gonna Take It_ by the Twisted Sisters.

And as soon as the song began, the kids charged back into her game.

"What the-?!" shouted Calhoun in shock. She tried to get the army of kids the other direction but they weren't listening.

"My word..." was all a shocked Felix could say.

The kids and wrecker charged into the first group of Cy-bugs. Each of them, using their respected power, fought with all they got. They didn't know if this was really a part of them or just a malfunction, but nobody cared. Even Taffyta wasn't going to hesitated to use her laser beam to blast a Cy-bug.

The recolors were also discovering their abilities. Citrusella was stretching to amazing lengths. Torvald turned hard solid metal; too hard for a Cy-bug to bit. Nougetsia unleashed water from just right out of her hand. Sticky screamed "No way!" but it turned out like a sonic screech.

Everyone was doing whatever they can save their game, but none can guess what was about to happen at the junkyard...


	18. Chapter 18 Dork-men Vs Turbo

Sparkle made his way to the junkyard. He was able to avoid the contact of any of his fellow virus species.

Once he landed, Candlehead told him to stay there and not be seen; she didn't want to lose her special friend again.

At the junkyard, Rancis began piling up all the garbage he can so he can toss them into the incinerator. If there was enough garbage to get incinerated, then it'll create a beacon big enough to gather all the Cy-bugs and get rid of them.

Candlehead had her hand on various groups of trash. She wasn't on fire, but she had just right amount of heat on her hands. "This pile seems especially flammable!" she reported.

Rancis gather that part into his junk pile. Candlehead searched for more.

Finally, the garbage pile was as big as mountain. Rancis was giving every last single bit of energy he got just to push it.

They were about to push it all into the incinerator when a long tail came out from up above and smacked them.

"_Welcome to the boss level!_" an ominous and dark voice boomed.

The kids looked up to see something dead on horrifying. "No way..." said Candlehead. "Turbo..." said Rancis in shock, horror, and a tiny pinch of loathing.

Turbo came down from the sky. He now looked like a mix between the Candy Dragon and a Cy-bug, and his head kept on flicking back from his King Candy disguise to his original face. "Thanks to your friend, Ralph, I'm now the most powerful virus in all of the arcade! I can take over any game I want! I should send you guys a thank you letter for him, but I think it's much more fun to kill you two first!"

Turbo threw his tail at them first. It hit both of the kids directly in the face.

Rancis was the first to recover from the shock. The pile was almost to the incinerator. He had to push it just enough.

"Oh no you don't!" Turbo swatted him like a bug.

Candlehead tried to fend him off with a fire first. It seemed to be successful at first, but then Turbo simply swiped the fire away. "Aw... that tickled!" He slapped her with his giant hands.

As the two recovered from their attacks, Turbo taunted "This game is going down and you two will go with it! There's nothing you can do now!"

Rancis looked at him with true resentment; Candlehead gave the same look after she recovered from that attack. This mega-jerkbreaker had been toying with them, their game, and everyone for fifteen years, and he nearly made them lose faith in everything they cared about! They weren't about to let him win again!

Rancis first threw a broken kart right at his head. Turbo actually staggered a bit from that. Then Candlehead gave him another fire fist and that blinded him for a while.

While he was distracted, the kids hid behind another trash pile. As much as they want to pummel Turbo right now; first thing was to get rid of the Cy-bugs.

Rancis used whatever energy he had left to push it all. Candlehead tired to help and used her fire-fists to push.

However, it was just on the edge of the incinerator when two big claw grabbed them! "What do you two think you're doing?" Turbo taunted as he carried both of them up into the sky...

* * *

Back on the ground, everyone was still fighting; even Calhoun decided to stay and fight as she tried to blast the Cy-bugs with her gun. Felix was riding on Calhoun's hover board; being there for the moral support.

However, slowly, the racers were falling back from exhaustion. "They are too many!" panted Jubileena. Calhoun clicked her gun to see that nothing was coming out; she was out of bullets.

The Cy-bugs were now surrounding them.

"Now what...?" muttered Crumbelina as she gave into the hopelessness of the situation.

Vanellope didn't know what to do, but then she looked up to the sky and saw something that horrified her. "Rancis! Candlehead!" she screamed.

Ralph looked up just in time see a giant dragon version of Turbo take their friends in the air. "Kids!" He shouted.

* * *

Turbo flew so high in the sky that it was impossible for Rancis to control stuff at such a range. Candlehead couldn't move her arms in his tight grip. She could've called for Sparkle, but she feared about losing him again after she found him.

From there they could see the small resistance giving in.

"Vanellope!" Rancis called out

"Vanellope! Ralph!" Candlehead cried

Turbo took notice of them as well. "Oh look, every single one of your friends are going to die! Let's watch if they're gone for good shall we." He tormented them by forcing them to watch. "It's game over for all of you!"

"Not... in... your... programing!" Candlehead cried out loud as she burst on fire.

Turbo yelped out in shock and accidentally dropped her.

Rancis picked her up using his powers. She was still on fire. Seeing her like this gave Rancis an idea. He looked into her eyes and saw that she had the same idea.

While Turbo was recovering from his burns, Rancis threw Candlehead and she smashed Turbo in the face!

"Ow!" Turbo yelped; he really felt that.

"That was for Vanellope!" Candlehead declared angrily to him. "And this is for Ralph!" Rancis threw her again. "This is for Sugar Rush!" He threw her a third time.

"Quit it!" retorted Turbo, but there was no way they'll listen to him anymore.

"And this..." Candlehead began as Rancis was about to throw her one last time, but this time, he gave her flame the phoenix shape again. "This is for saying we're not racers!" Rancis threw her and this time it did more damage than any attack they could've done.

Turbo screeched in horror as he let go of Rancis; letting him fall too.

* * *

"Rancis!" Vanellope cried "Candlehead!" She soon began glitching from the top of the Cy-bugs to get to the junkyard as quick as they could.

Ralph soon saw what was greatly concerning her. "Kids!" He smashed Cy-bugs in his path and followed after her.

"Ralph! Where are you going?!" called Felix, but he didn't respond.

The two kids were now falling down. Rancis was exhausted from using every bit of his power earlier and he couldn't control anything at his position right now.

He and Candlehead were falling down at the same rate.

"S-so now what?" asked Candlehead in worry as they fell.

Rancis looked down he could still see the trash pile. If they hit it just right...

He positioned himself for the fall and braced himself for whatever happens next.

Realizing what he was about to do, she screamed "What are you, crazy?! If you hit that pile, you'll fall with the pile and into the incinerator and you'll die!"

He lifted his head just enough to make direct eye contact with her. "I know..." he sadly, but boldly told her.

Seeing that he wasn't going to change his mind; Candlehead made her decision. She got into the same position and direction. "Then let's end this... together."

Rancis' eyes went wide with shock for a little while, but then he realized there was no talking her out of it either. "So this is it..." he said.

"Yeah..." muttered Candlehead as she took a look at the half-heart Vanellope gave her and thought about the last good times they have left. She tried not to let the tears fall. "This is it..."

"... It was nice know you... Flare."

"Same here... Grey."

"Please..." Rancis took one last look at his half of the cookie. "Call me butter-butt."

They were doing this for Sugar Rush... Ralph... Vanellope... and everyone in the arcade...

Then the kids closed their eyes and braced for the impact...

BAM!

The two kids collapsed against the pile, causing it to fall into the incinerator. The kids were ready to go in too...

Then two large hands suddenly pulled them away!

The kids opened their eyes in horror, expecting Turbo, but instead, they were in the hands of Ralph.

"Ralph!" the kids said in joy.

"Hang on, we're getting you guys out of here!" The wrecker assured them.

Then Candlehead noticed something flying towards them. "Sparkle!"

Ralph took one leap of faith and landed on Sparkle. On there, they couldn't believe who was riding him. "Vanellope!" Rancis said with happiness.

"Don't worry," Vanellope grinned and saluted at them "I've got it under control." Then she did the tap she saw Candlehead did for Sparkle and the Cy-bug went faster; away from the incinerator.

The pile of candy junk fell into the incinerator. There was so much of it a giant red light began to burst! It was so great, it was destroying the entire junkyard. The light was even catching up to the heroes! Vanellope had to glitch them out of there just to get away.

Noticing the light, all the Cy-bugs (except Sparkle who was ignoring it again) were going into the light and getting deleted.

Turbo was noticing this. "Where do you think you're- ohh..." The Cy-bug part of him was taking over. He was now going towards the light "Yes... towards the light..." However, he was still trying to resist. "No! Don't go towards the light...! Yes... No! Yes... No! Yes... towards the light... NO!" However on that last "no" he went into the burning red beacon. And since he was never a part of Sugar Rush in the first place, he was gone for good.

The wrecker and three kids were safe. Vanellope glitched them to the edge of a chocolate puddle. However, when Sparkle stopped for a rough landing, he accidentally threw off his riders in to the puddle.

The four went on the surface of it. "It's chocolate!" exclaimed Ralph in shock... who then cheered "Woo-hoo! It's chocolate!" He and the kids then splashed the chocolate around in celebration.

Back the other racers, everyone was cheering in rejoice. They had won the battle!

"Way to go, you guys!" cheered Felix

Calhoun had that "Nice job" smirk.

Then Felix decided to do something he always wanted to do. He jumped up and kissed Calhoun on the cheek. As a reaction, Calhoun grabbed Felix by his collar and glared at him... and she kissed him right back directly on the lips!

"Aww..." said a couple of girl racers.

Taffyta and the boy racers just hat those looks that said "Really?"

* * *

At the finish line, Felix was fixing up the tiles on the racetrack until the red and white line was ready to be crossed. Ralph, Rancis, Candlehead, Calhoun, Sparkle, and the other racers were right there.

Ralph got the Candy Kart from the lollipop fields, which was still in one piece, and Vanellope went inside.

"You ready for this?" asked Rancis

"As ready as I'll ever be." Vanellope responded.

And on that cue, Ralph; with the support of Candlehead and Rancis gave the kart on push and Vanellope cross the finish line for the first time.

Then something magical happened. The tiles began to glow as Vanellope was lifted in the air...


	19. Chapter 19 All's Well That Ends Well

**AN: Well here it is... the final chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Also, for those who've been following since the beginning... Remember when I said Rancis' POV will be italicize...**

* * *

"Whoa, what's with the magic sparkles?" asked Vanellope as she began to glow. Her outfit slowly changed into a beautiful dress as her code was restored.

And it wasn't just her code; all of Sugar Rush got restored to it's original state; even Diet Cola Mountain, junkyard, and the Great Peppermint Tree were back and restored. The candy citizens cheered as they returned to their game. The racers cheered too, but none of them cheered as proud and loud as Rancis and Candlehead.

Then a sudden flash went through their head. Their lost memories were restored. They finally remembered the day of their very first Random Roaster Race and how horrified they became when they saw Vanellope slowly disappear into nothing but blue pixels. They also remember the confusion when they suddenly glitch for a moment; most likely it was the lost of their special ability.

They also remember who Vanellope really was. "Oh my programer..." muttered Candlehead.

"Now I remember." said Sour Bill as he came to Vanellope's side "All hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, Princess Vanellope."

"Princess?" Vanellope muttered in confusion

"Princess?" asked Rancis with eyes wide as his friends tried to consume what they just heard.

"PRINCESS?!" exclaimed the racers; realizing what that meant.

"N-now I remember," said Taffyta in worry "She's been our princess since we've been plugged in. We're so sorry, Vanellope..."

"Yeah... they were just... jokes." said Crumbelina

"I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do!" shouted Adorableeze; implying that she's the worse of the lot.

Candlehead gave a look to the racers "Are you guys really sorry? Or you're just saying that because Vanny now has the power to punish you?"

Now the racers were begging for forgiveness. "I'm really sorry, Vanellope!" wailed Taffyta "I was a fool! I was an idiot! I was a-."

"Trophy-stealing backstabbing ignorant rotten piece of candy?" finished Rancis

Taffyta gulped but admitted it "Yes! Yes I was! Please forgive me!"

"Tut, tut..." said Vanellope in a princess like manner "As your merciful princess, I degree that everyone who was ever mean to me shall be..."

Everyone leaned in to hear what it was...

"Executed."

When she said that; most of the racers just broke down: Taffyta was wailing on her knees, Adorableeze did a high pitch scream as she shield herself with ice, Crumbelina screamed "What?!" as sparks began to fly, Minty looked like she was going to faint, Gloyd made a small gasp, and the recolors began to beg for mercy. Snowanna, Swizzle, and Jubileena each gave a look that said "This doesn't include us, right?"

Rancis, Candlehead, and Ralph just had those astonished looks.

Sparkle whimpered a little.

"My word..." said Felix; not believing what he just heard

Calhoun smirked "This game just got a whole lot interesting."

Then Vanellope said, while enjoying her fun, "I'm just kidding. Quite crying, Taffyta."

"I-I can't." sobbed Taffyta as her mascara ran "My tears won' t stop."

Rancis bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. "So, this is the real you huh?"

"What?!" exclaimed Vanellope "Are you guys nuts? This isn't me!" Then she glitched out of the princess outfit and reappeared in her old attire. "This is me! And there's no way I'm giving up my glitching ability either!" She was then glitching for place to place. She appeared on one of the podiums. "I was here!" She appeared at another spot. "I was there!" She was then between Taffyta and Crumbelina. "I was through the walls." Then she reappeared in front her friends. "I'm a racer with the greatest superpower ever!"

"You mean next to mine?" said Rancis with a cocky expression.

"You mean next to _mine_." Candlehead replied cheekily.

"In your dreams." responded Vanellope, but she said it with a smile. "I know the code says I'm a princess, but I know this is me deep down."

"Yeah... this is you..." said Rancis with was bashful grin. He had to admit, she looked cute in that princess dress, but she was beautiful as herself and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Noticing this, Candlehead and the girl racers giggled. In fact, Candlehead couldn't help but whisper "Sucker." He glared at her a bit for that.

"Uh, pardon me if I ask..." started Wynchell "But without a princess, who's gonna rule us?"

"Uh, me." responded Vanellope "I was thinking among the lines of a constitutional democracy... President Vanellope Von Schweetz!" She declared "Has a nice ring to it." Nobody disagreed.

"Wreck-it, Fix-it" said Calhoun "The arcade is opening soon. Let's move!" The Hero Duty ship was coming down.

"Come on, Ralph." said Felix

"In a minute." said Ralph. He hugged the three kids he grew close to especially.

"You know, you can stay here..." said Vanellope "You can have your own wing at the castle, where no one can complain about you bad body order or treat you bad ever again. You can be happy here."

Ralph smiled "Ah, I'm already happy; I've got three friends who each have their own cool super power. And besides, I've got a job to do; it may not be as fancy as being President, but it's my duty and it's a big one."

Then after the touching hug, he looked at the other two. "What about you two? There might be a few who are still a little steamed about you lying to us, but... You know what, if anyone has any protest they'll have to deal with me. There's still room for you guys at the residence."

Rancis and Candlehead couldn't believe what they just heard. They looked at each other at first. Then they looked at the other racers, Snowanna and her group had that look that said "Don't worry; we won't get mad anymore." and this time, in a nice way. Beard Papa had a small grin told them "It's your choice." Vanellope's eyes said the same thing.

The two looked at each other. Rancis was starting to realize his answer, and the comforting smile on Candlehead's face told him that she was thinking the same thing.

He finally answered "Thanks, Ralph, but as nice and fun it was living you, Felix, and the Nicelanders... This is home."

Candlehead nodded "Yeah, this is home."

"I think that's a good answer." said Vanellope as she held on to Rancis' hand; making him blush.

Ralph smiled "I understand... Your room will still be there if you guys ever come visit."

Felix tried not to let tears come down. "You guys might be Rancis and Candlehead, but you'll always be Randy and Candace to me." It had to take a hug from each of them to calm him down.

"Fix-it, Wreck-it! Let's go!" shouted Calhoun, who was already inside and ready to go.

Felix waved good-bye and went in.

Ralph said a few special good-byes "Farewell, President Fartfeathers!"

"So long, Stinkbrain!" said Vanellope back as her good-bye

"Catch you later, Dork-men!"

"Good-bye, Major Body Oder!" said Candlehead as she and Rancis waved farewell.

"Hasta LaVista-."

Felix cut him off "Ralph!"

"Alright, to be continued!" Ralph chuckled before going into the ship.

As everyone waved good-bye to the ship that was leaving the game, Candlehead whispered "Do you think we should tell them that we wreck the building big time?"

Rancis shrugged "I'm sure Felix can fix it."

Sparkle did a victory roar and a triumphal fly in the Sugar Rush skies.

While the other racers forgave each other and got ready for the race, Jubileena asked Sour Bill out of curiosity "So, what was Vanellope's original power?"

Sour Bill thought about it as he tried to remember from the forgotten memories. Then his eyes widen in shock as he recalled "You won't believe this, but Vanellope's power was the ability to teleport."

* * *

Mr. Litwack was puzzled when he saw the Out of Order sign on the ground. He had the repairman come over to take a look at the game, but when he looked on the screen he saw Ralph wrecking the building and Felix fixing it.

"Hey, they're back!" he said cheerfully "Isn't that great?"

The repairman just shrugged.

* * *

At the Sugar Rush game, the little sister and her friend, the moppet girl, put their quarters inside while the big sister blasted Cy-bugs at Hero's Duty.

The little sister's eyes widen with joy once she saw the list of playable racers. "Hey, Candlehead's back! I'm gonna choose her."

The moppet girl looked at the list of remaining racers. "Rancis is back too!" She was about to choose him when a new racer caught her eye. "Hey, who's this?"

The screen said the new racer's name: "Vanellope Von Schweetz"

"Why don't you try her out?" asked the little sister.

The moppet girl shrugged "I guess I'll give her a try." and she choose Vanellope as her avatar.

* * *

_So all's well that ends wells..._

_Ralph's job is the same, but he has been getting more respect from the Nicelanders, and he really loved the house we made for him. In fact, it inspired him and the other Nicelanders to make homes for the other homeless characters. They now have special bonus levels and it's really popular with the gamers. Candlehead and I often come during closing hours to help with the building of new homes... well, truth be told, Felix did most of the work._

_Speaking of which, Felix and Calhoun got married and we were all invited! Ralph looked good as the best man, and Vanellope looked lovely as the maid of honor. The wedding was beautiful and went on without a bug in sight... unless you count Sparkle... who is now working along side with Beard Papa in eating up and clearing away trash in junkyard; while still being Candlehead's faithful pet and the game guardian._

_I'm also happy to say that Beard Papa is now head of the Kart Bakery once again. He's even thinking about rebuilding the repair shop._

_As for me and Candlehead, we moved back into our old houses after everyone apologized to us for their treatment earlier. We're also back in the races! It feels so good being back on the track. However, we've got a lot more to do. Everyone got their abilities back, but no one's really sure what to do with them. So we decided to host a little lesson session daily at the Great Peppermint Tree so everyone can get used to them._

_President Vanellope made everyone sign an agreement that when it came to the races, we would only used our powers when we passed the special sugar cube items because, let's face it, if we just use our powers as we pleased on the racetrack, it would be chaos._

_She has also lifted a lot of the silly and undermining rules Turbo had placed. We no longer have to pay to enter the races, and we can leave the game anytime we want; just not during opening hours. _

_The races just keep on getting more popular and exciting. The gamers love us and our abilities. We haven't been this popular in the last fifteen years. They say we're freaky but cool... which is a complement I think. None of us had ever had it this sweet before... especially Vanellope. The gamers love her, glitching and all... _

_And you know what, if everyone: gamers and game characters, accept us for who we are... _

_Then it's not bad... being different._

**The End**

* * *

**List of the racers and their respected abilities:**

**Vanellope Von Schweetz- teleporting/glicthing**

**Rancis Fluggerbutter- telekinetic**

**Candlehead- fire powers**

**Taffyta Muttonfudge- laser beam**

**Snowanna Rainbeau- flying/rainbow glow**

**Swizzle Malarkey- transparency **

**Jubileena Bing-Bing- forcefield**

**Minty Zaki- super strength**

**Gloyd Orangeboar- seeing the future**

**Crumbelina DiCaramello- electric powers**

**Adorabeezle Winterpop- ice powers**

**Cirtrusella Flugpucker- elastic body**

**Torvald Batterbutter- metal body**

**Nougetsia Brumblestain- water powers**

**Sticky Wipplesnit- sonic screech**

* * *

**AN: All right, it's finally done! I just want to say thank you to all the loyal readers and followers who have been following this series since part 1. It makes me happy to know that you're reading. Be on the look out for upcoming stories; I plan on making a prequel or a part 2.5. I also have plans on making a WiR version of "How to Train Your Dragon" feature Candlehead and Sparkle. I do not own Wreck it Ralph.**

**Above all, thanks for reading and hope to see you again.**


End file.
